My Happily Ever After
by Fxckmeup9215
Summary: Dean starts to feel things for his best friend, Roman. What happens when these feelings are exposed? Will Roman reciprocate? Also Mpreg!
1. Let Me Tell Ya 'Bout My Best Friend

I met Roman about 2 years ago down in FCW (now called NXT). We weren't all that close, but we weren't bitter enemies. Then, we got the call up to the main roster along with our other good friend, Seth, and we became what is slowly becoming the greatest faction of Pro wrestling/Sports Entertainment ever. We've been riding the high of success for about a year now. And in celebration of that year? Well, we're at some local hole in the wall pub drinking with a couple of the other guys from the roster.

As the alcohol I've consumed starts to get to me, I find myself lost in thought. For the last couple of months, I've found myself mesmerized by Ro. Tonight is one of those occurrences. The way he laughs from deep in his belly at something ridiculous Seth has just said. Or the way his big strong hand grips the neck of his beer bottle. That tribal tattoo down the length of his right arm and over his broad pec. The way he can pack on the muscle and look so threatening, but be such a caring, gentle person if he loves you. His passion for what we do. Oh, and let's not forget that mammoth cock I know he's packing!

Surprise. Everyone had it all wrong. Well not totally wrong. I'm not fully gay. I identify as bi. Nobody knows that though. It's not that I'm scared of it, or ashamed. Nobody's ever asked. They all assume that I'm straight. I've just never bothered to shout it from the rooftops, ya know? Not really my style.

Anyway, I'm brought back to the present as I feel the warmth of my hand being enveloped by one much bigger and as I look across the table, Ro's got a worried expression on his face.

"Uce, you good?" I shake off the 'daydreaming' feeling and nod.

"Yeah man, I'm good."

I clear my throat as I pull my hand out from under his and place it in my lap; squeezing my dick through my jeans, trying to will my starting erection down. Doesn't work much.

"If you say so. I'm going to order another beer. You want one?" He stands from his chair and I have to literally lean my head all the way back to look at him from my still seated position.

"Nah, I'm okay. Probably gonna just head to the hotel here soon. Don't wanna be too drunk to walk."

Then, I feel a sharp slap to the back of my head. "You idiot. I'm not gonna let you walk back. I'm taking you back in my car. Now, do you want another drink or a beer or anything?"

For a split second, my mouth forgets how to work, so I shrug and nod. "You know what I like." I'm pretty sure it was slurred and pretty mumbled but he smiles and walks off anyway. Oh man it's gonna be a long night. /span/p


	2. What Are We Doing?

"What feels like years later, but was probably only a few hours, the guys from the New Day are actin' a fool on the dance floor. It's pretty funny. Pretty soon, the Uso's join in and then Seth and Roman. Roman, who's now pulling me with him to the dance floor. He's smiling and laughing and I can't bring myself to put up too much of a fight.

We were packed so tightly together on the floor at one point that I kept bumping into Ro. He shrugged it off every single time like the gentleman he is, but even he couldn't ignore when my ass accidentally bumped his crotch. I felt the growl of lust in his belly before I heard it. Or maybe that was my imagination. I am definitely wayyyyy more drunk than I was mere hours ago.

"Ro, I think it's time I go back. I am way too drunk."

I place both hands to his shoulders and rise up on the balls of my feet to speak directly into his ear, immediately regretting this decision as I glide back down his body to situate myself back on my feet and lo and behold, our dicks rub together and I'm definitely hard. I know for a fact he felt it, too. He ruffles my hair like always and then responds.

"Alright, lightweight. Let's get your drunk ass back to the hotel." He laughs. I turn to walk off the dance floor towards the door and I almost completely face plant in the dead center of it. That is, until I feel the strong grip of my best friend clasping my hips; holding me up. Then, he picks me up with one arm and carries me out of the bar over his shoulder. Once he puts me down in the front seat and buckles my seatbelt, I cross my arms and stick my tongue out at him.

"Didn't havta carry me like that, man. Coulda just guided me or something. Fuckin' embarrassing." He clasps his hand over my thigh, a usual gesture for him as he's a very affectionate guy.

"Sorry, Deano. Just didn't want ya to hurt yourself. He smiles that bright white innocent smile at me and I have to look away before I give away what I was just dreaming about.

The rest of the ride back is relatively silent. I'm starting to sober up a bit but I'm not so sure I want Ro to leave so soon, so I play dumb.

He proceeds to help me out of his rental car. This time is different, though. Instead of picking me up, he simply places those big strong hands firmly on my hips and slots the front of his body directly up against my back. Then he's whispering in my ear.

"One step at a time, Deano. I got you. I'm right behind you. Not gonna fall. Just go slow. That's good. Go to the left, baby boy. We're not gonna take the stairs with you like this. Get the elevator babe."

Even when we get on the elevator, he doesn't let go. I try to pry his hands off of my body in fear that I'm going to give something away if I let him hold me much longer.

"Why you fightin' me so much, baby boy. Just let me take care of you." Again, spoken right into my ear.

I let go of his hands and my body slumps in defeat as the elevator doors open and we're on our way to our room. Once in the room, he speaks. Mother Hen in full effect.

"Alright Deano. Go take a shower. I'll get you a bottle of water, some Tylenol and one of my old tees to sleep in."

Then, he swats me on the ass. Again, such a common gesture from the Big Dog. But, this time, my face flushes and my stomach turns. I quickly stumble into the bathroom and lock the door behind me; taking a second to gather myself and take some deep breaths before stripping and stepping into the shower. With the water running, I'm alone with my thoughts again. Subconsciously, I check the skin on my hips and ass where I can still feel his touch. Feeling genuinely upset when there's no visible proof that he touched me. Not a single fingerprint, bruise or the slightest red mark. Just my pale skin.

Then, my imagination runs wild and frantic. The things I'm imagining feel so real. His hands on my skin, his lips and tongue tracing every crevice and indent on my body. Those thick lips enveloping my rock hard shaft. His mammoth cock splitting my ass open. Making me cum for him multiple times. Before I know it, I've got a hand on myself stroking to completion. My entire body shaking, and my left fist shoving between my teeth for something to bite on so Ro doesn't hear my screams. Fuck, that felt so good. I'm again disappointed that it wasn't his hand, his mouth, his fucking voice bringing me the ecstasy I just experienced. Oh well. Maybe it will be. Hopefully. I sigh as I step from the shower and towel off. Opening the bathroom door and walking back into the bedroom.

"Feel better?" Ro looks up at me from the phone in his hands.

"Yeah. Feel great." I mumble. Then, I take the Tylenol and a few sips from the water bottle before shedding the towel to put on some underwear and the old faded tee that Roman had laid out for me. I fall on top of the bed face first, spreading my arms and legs out like a starfish; snoring immediately.


	3. These Are My Confessions

It's been one month. One long, stressful, touchy-feely month. Another month of hiding. Another month of stolen glances and not-too-obvious touches. One month of awkwardness. Tension so thick you could cut it with a knife.

I'm on my way up to my, well our, hotel room after my grueling match with Braun Strowman. I'm so fucking sore. But, I'm frozen in my tracks as I open the door to our room. On the other side of the room, standing outside on the balcony, is Roman. Nothing but a white towel around his waist, his long black hair falling in waves down his back. Moonlight illuminating him perfectly. Fuck, he's sexy.

Then he's turning around and I act like I haven't been standing there staring for upwards of 5 minutes; tossing my bag down by the door and towing off my shoes.

"Oh hey De! Didn't realize you were back yet." Casual as ever. My response? A stuttered fucking mess.

"Y-yeah. I I-I w-went for a w-walk f-first. Needed-d to cl-clear my h-head, ya know?" Fuck.

"Yeah okay?" He sounds suspicious but let's it go. For now.

In record time, I'm stripped, underwear changed and in the bed; ignoring the fact that Roman is still puttering around. Then, I'm forced to remember something that I had put to the back of my brain all day. This room only has 1 bed. Why? I'm not sure. Whatever higher power that may or may not exist is obviously enjoying watching me squirm.

When I said I was "forced" to remember? That's because Roman finally turned the lights off and got in bed. Yes, the same bed I'm in. He throws his arm around my waist and nuzzles his face against my neck.

"'Night, Deano."

Before I can respond, his breathing evens out and I know he's asleep. Having him this close and yet not actually having him is the sweetest of torture. I can't fucking stand it.

Trying to be as discreet as possible, I slide my right hand down and wrap it around my own thick solid shaft; squeezing a couple times, just working myself up. A soft whimper escapes and I glance over my shoulder making sure Roman didn't wake up. Soon, I'm fucking my fist as eagerly as I can without waking up the sleeping giant behind me. Before I can stop it though, a decently loud moan tears from my throat.

This time when I look over my shoulder, Roman is staring directly at me; smiling. "Whatcha doin', Deano?"

"Trying to rub one out if ya don't mind." I snap back. Not meaning to be irritable.

Then, something I never EVER thought I'd experience. Roman swats my hand away from my dick and takes it into his own hand. His strokes are slow, methodical, pressure and angle exactly right.

"Roman! Wha-" His free hand grabs my throat. How did he know that?! "Just relax, baby boy. I'm just helping you out. You seem more irritable lately. You just need to cum real good and then we can go to sleep. Let me take care of you." I swear to God, that fucking sentence is gonna be my demise.

So, I put both my hands over my head, relax my body and let him bring me the release I couldn't get for myself. Before I know it, I'm screaming through my release and he's right there with the praise.

"Ohh good job, De. Told you you just needed a good orgasm. Damn, you been saving that one haven't you? Came a whole lot." Then, he's taking his hand away from my now soft dick and licks the remnants of my cum from his hand before we both snuggle back down and go back to sleep.

After that night, I went to HHH and asked for a new room assignment. I cannot face Roman feeling the way I do and knowing what I let him do to me that night. Yes, it felt amazing, but I can't face the embarrassment. Not from my best friend. I end up with my own room. Probably for the best.

It's now been a solid 3 weeks since that night. I've avoided Ro every chance I could except when the Shield is supposed to work together. I'm sprawled out on the couch enjoying a lazy day when my phone goes off. It's a text. Him.

R: Deano? Please just tell me you're okay. I'm worried about you, Uce.

D: Yes, Ro. I'm fine.

R: Thank God. Can I come see you? I miss my Uce.

D: I'm exhausted. I'm gonna take a nap. Maybe later.

Later never comes. Days, even weeks go by. It's now been almost 3 months without my best friend.

Like he was reading my mind, Roman bursts through the locker room door and sits on the bench across from where I'm lacing up my boots. Arms folded across his chest. Scowl on his handsome face. Eyebrow raised. Fuck.

"Yes?" I glare at him like this whole thing is his fault.

"The fuck, Dean? First, you just up and change rooms without telling me, then you stop responding to my texts and attempts to hang out, and now you just avoid me completely?! What the fuck happened? Cause I damn sure missed something!"

He's now standing to his full height, towering over my still seated frame as he gets angrier, and louder. Suddenly, I'm so glad there's no one else around.

"Nothing, Ro. Just fuckin' forget it, man." He suddenly yanks me up by my Shield vest.

"Forget it?! Uce, you're my best friend! I'm not just gonna 'fuckin' forget it'! So, what is all this about? Please! Just tell me."

I take a chance and look into his eyes. He's heartbroken. My resolve cracks.

"Put me down first." He gently places me back on my feet. We both sit back down at the same time.

"Do you remember that night?" Is how I choose to start the conversation.

"What night, Deano?" He inquired softly, his voice genuine.

"The night we-... The last night we roomed together?"

"Yeah? I mean I'm pretty sure I do."

"Do you remember what happened when we went to bed that night?"

His brow furrows in confusion for a split second. Then, realization as I drop my head to look down at the floor.

"I got you off. Yeah I remember that very well. The weight in my hand as it pulsed, the symphony created by your moans and groans, how much I made you -" I slap my hand over his mouth. I can tell he's got that shit eating grin on his face just by the look in his eyes.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." He shrugs as I move my hand away from his mouth.

"You came so hard, Deano!"

He starts laughing hysterically as I tackle him to the floor. We're wrestling around for a few minutes before he's got me pinned. His hands closed over my wrists, holding my arms above my head, his knees situated beside my hips, effectively caging me in.

"So tell me, Dean, why exactly did you start changing up on me after one handjob, huh? Did I not satisfy you? Is that it and you were just too chicken shit to tell me? No, that can't be it because I KNOW how much you enjoyed it. Your body gives away all of your secrets, baby boy. So, why? Why run away now?"

I mumble something I know for sure he didn't understand or hear.

"What was that? I'm getting old, Uce. You're gonna have to speak up." There's that fuckin' grin again!

"I said 'I liked it too much'! Happy? Can I get up now?"

In complete silence, he lets me up. I bolt for the door, slamming it shut as I leave the locker room.

What the fuck just happened?


	4. I Got Issues, You Got’em Too

I don't run too far. Still got a show to do. I'm standing by the only tree on this plot of land and smoking a cigarette. Taking some time to gather myself. I can't believe I just told Ro one of my biggest best kept secrets. God, I'm so fucking stupid!

All of a sudden, there's a tattooed arm wrapping around the front of my body, the reaching up and getting a firm grip on my neck. One finger of the other hand hooked into the belt loop of my jeans, pulling my hips backwards into the person's private region. Whoever this is is definitely 3 things. 1. They're definitely a man. 2. They're definitely hard. 3. They're definitely into men.

"Don't panic, Deano. Jus' me. Jus' Ro." Whispered into my ear.

"Let me go, Roman." I mutter through gritted teeth.

"But why, handsome? Why are you so afraid of me now? Have I given you a reason to run from me?" He sounds genuinely concerned.

I turn to face him. "No, I guess you haven't. But aren't you even the least bit grossed out? I mean your MALE best friend just admitted that they liked getting a hand job from you!" I start to pace.

He stops me in my tracks, those big strong hands finding their place on my small hips so easily.

"De, I gave you a god damn hand job. I touched another mans dick. Shouldn't that be a sign that I'm not weirded out? I like men, too. No, scratch that; I like you. A lot. Will you please come back inside now? We're up against the Wyatts tonight and we can't be missing a Shield brethren. Please?"

"On one condition" is my response; along with my first smile since that night.

"Anything. Name it." Well, here goes nothing.

"Kiss me" I start to tremble as Roman steps into my personal space. We're now face to face. We both smile as he leans in. He places his left hand on my neck, his right finding my hip and pulling me closer.

"I thought you'd never ask" and then the breathtaking press of his lips on mine; our tongues soon coming out to play. This kiss is pure Heaven.


	5. So Close Yet So Very Far

The last few weeks have been amazing! Stolen kisses backstage when no ones watching, tangling our pinkies together as we walk. I've got my man and no one can burst my bubble.

At this very moment, Ro and I are tangled up in bed together simply relaxing. I'm laying on my man's strong, broad chest, my leg thrown haphazardly over and in between his. He's got his big muscular arm around my shoulder; a book in his opposite hand; placing sporadic kisses to the top of my head as I watch TV. The lights dimmed. Perfect lazy day.

The longer I sit there, I become bored, slightly fidgety. I tilt my chin up toward Roman. Just waiting for him to notice me staring at him. A few moments pass.

"Like what ya see, babe?" He asks; his eyes never even leaving his book.

"I do, baby. I do indeed" my voice suddenly turning gravelly and deep. Well, deeper than usual. I keep staring with a smile on my face.

He finally puts his book down. "Alright, Deano. What is it? Clearly you want something." He chuckles.

Suddenly my face flushes and I'm lost for words. God, he's stunning. I don't want to sound like an idiot, but I REALLY need to get off. So, instead of verbalize what I want, I simply scoot closer to Ro's body, capture his leg between mine, and grind against him. Not too desperate yet, just small little pulses. I close my eyes, not wanting to see the look of judgment on Ro's face.

"Ohhh I see. My sweet's feeling a lil frisky, eh? Go ahead, love. Get yourself off. Take it, babe. Cum on my thigh, Dean. Wanna see the faces you make. Show me baby. That's it baby boy. So good. Yeah, get that orgasm. Chase it baby. Are you close, Deano? Gonna make a mess for me?"

As he talks to me, I grind harder and faster. I'm so close yet still so far from that mind blowing ecstasy I desperately need. So, I open my eyes and look directly into those of the man above me. Feeling confident and safe within this moment with this man.

"H-help m-me, Ro. Please help me. C-can't d-do it a-alone. N-need y-you." Then, I gnaw on my bottom lip until it feels close to bleeding.

Ro tips my chin back further with his index finger. "How can I help you, my love. Tell me what you need. I got you, baby boy. Just tell me how to help."

I take one hard gulp of air, dragging the arm he still had around my shoulders down toward my waist, then down further still. Placing his hand on my ass, I press his index finger to my hole, breath catching as it flutters at the pressure.

"Touch it. Play with my hole, baby. Gonna cum real hard for you. Please?"

By the end, I'm begging but I can't bring myself to care as he applies more pressure, almost sliding his finger inside me. As he rubs on it, he begins to speak. The combination of his voice, the words he's saying and the teasing pressure on my hole driving me towards my orgasm at lightning speed.

"Like this babe? Is this how you like your hole touched? Huh? Such a nice hole babe. Can't wait to get my tongue up in there." My breath catches again. Ro chuckled. "Nah not tonight, my love. There's no rush. You have me. I'm here. I'm yours. Not going anywhere. Don't have to experience everything in one night. Love your tight little hole though. Gonna feel fuckin' amazing around my dick. Yeah it will. Now, I want you to cum baby. Show me how much you like what I'm giving you. Come on baby. You can do it. Cum for me."

At Ro's encouragement, I spray my load up both of our chests. Taking my time coming down from the high. Once I do, I'm brought into a loving slow kiss by my man. He smiles at me as we pull apart.

"You know, Dean. You could have just said 'Ro, I'm horny. Help me out.' Would've worked just as well." I blush.

"Whatever, Ro. Just hold me, ya big teddy bear!" We chuckle and everything goes back to normal.

A few days later, we have multiple days off in a row. One day, we go sightseeing in whatever town we're in. Then, we fly back home. Well, Ro's place in Pensacola. We get in kinda late, so I go straight upstairs to get settled. I go to drop my suitcase on the bed in the guest room; only for Ro to walk up behind me. He grabs my hips, and slots his body directly up against mine. This position has become the standard now.

"Whatcha doin', Deano?" I look at him over my right shoulder.

"Just putting my stuff down, babe." He quirks an eyebrow at me.

"In here? Why?"

"Is this not where I stay when I'm here?" I look around, confused.

"When we were brothers, yes. You're my man now. Ain't no way I'm letting you sleep in the guest bedroom. You must really be a lunatic if you think that! Come on, crazy man."

He grabs my wrist and pulls me to his room, taking my suitcase from me and stashing it in the closet. Then, he wraps me up in those big strong arms and just holds me. I wish I could stay in his embrace forever. Feel so safe in his arms. Feel good.

All too soon, he's pulling away and planting a kiss on my forehead. He hands me an old tee from a drawer.

"Go shower up babe. I'll make us something to eat then we'll head to bed." He pushes the shirt to my chest and then swats my ass as I walk by.

Shower done, I pad down the stairs in only the tee I was given. Hair still a wet mess. Roman has no shirt on as he works at the stove top. I smell tacos. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his body; placing small, tender kisses up and down his spine.

"Hmmm. Good shower, babe?" He speaks softly; afraid to ruin the moment we've created as his head lulls from side to side.

"Woulda been better if you joined me. But it was a'ight I guess." I focus my concentration back on worshipping my man's back and shoulders.

Very soon, I'm on my knees. Paying extra special attention to my man's lower back; knowing this is where he carries most of his stress. After a few minutes, he's breathing heavy, fists opening and closing against the countertop. He reaches behind himself and grabs the hair situated at the top of my head; holding me in place.

"You created this problem, now fix it." He growls at me as he turns around to face me, his hard dick swiping across my cheek along the way.

I wrap my right hand around his shaft and give hesitant little licks. Then start to suckle on the head. Looking up at Ro for his approval.

"Don't tease me, babe. Take this dick. God your mouth feels so good!" Words directed at me, but otherwise not even paying me any mind.

I drop my jaw, sliding further down his mammoth cock until I start to choke. I try to pull back a little, but the hand in my hair tightens.

"Nope. Stay right there and choke on this dick, baby boy. Sound so pretty choking for me. Yeah. Oh! Feels fuckin' amazing, De. Want my cum, baby? Gonna give you a nice big load if you keep this up."

Since I can't verbally respond with my mouth full, I start to suck harder, taking more of him in and choking a bit louder. Fuck yes I want his cum.

"Oh fuck! Yeah get that cum baby boy. Drain my big fat dick. Take it baby! Oh shit here it is baby boy! Fuuuuuuucccccckkkkkkkkkk!"

I swallow every last drop that I can, proceeding to clean the last of it off of his dick before wiping my mouth with the back of my hand and standing to full height.

"You better not burn my fuckin' taco, bitch." I throw sarcastically over my shoulder as I retreat to the dining room table to wait patiently for my man.


	6. All Of Me Loves All Of You

It's our last day off for about a month or two. It's also Roman's birthday. I've spent weeks planning for this. I've invited all of his friends and family. We're going to his favorite club tonight. But first, a birthday blowjob for my birthday boy.

As I rub my eyes and wake up, I glance up to make sure he's still sleeping. Upon confirmation, I give him a gentle kiss on his thick lips and then begin my descent down his naked Adonis-like body; his mammoth cock already laying hard and throbbing against his abs.

Wasting little time, I immediately place his dick in my mouth, doing my very best to take all of it. Gagging and salivating as I force myself all the way down. Once all of him is in the back of my throat, I swallow a few times, teasing him, moaning each time his dick goes further down the back of my throat.

A few minutes of this and Ro starts to stir. I amp it up. Slurping, sucking and bobbing my head wildly. Suddenly, I feel his big strong hand take hold of my hair and pull. Fuck, he knows hair pulling is a kink of mine.

"Oh fuck, Deano! Good morning beautiful. Mmmm fuck yeah take that fat dick baby. Take it all!"

Suddenly, I pull off of his dick, immediately replacing my mouth with my hand as I pop my head out from under the sheets.

"Happy birthday, Daddy. I love you and I hope you enjoy your day!" He reaches down and gently rubs his left thumb over my lips.

"I'm sure it's gonna be great babe. But for now, why don't you get back down to daddy's dick and let me paint your throat with my load, hmm?"

"Ohh yes daddy. I love sucking your cock. Will you fuck my throat? Want your hand in my hair as you force this big fat dick down my throat. Pretty please?"

"Anything for my baby boy. Go ahead and take this dick again babe. Squeeze my hand when you want me to start, okay baby?"

I nod and smile brightly before descending back down his body and immediately shove his thick dick inside my throat, swallowing around it a few times before squeezing his hand and feeling his hand pull my hair at the exact same time his hips thrust for the first time. I moan like a real life whore as saliva slides out from the corners of my lips and Ro begins a brutal pace in my throat, chasing his first release of the day.

"Oh yes baby boy. Oh fuck! Fuckin' take this dick! You sound so damn pretty chokin' like this. Fuck! I'm cumming baby. Swallow it all! Milk this cock for everything I got. Yeahhhh, that's my baby. Suck cock like a fuckin' champ. Fucckkkkkkk!!!!!"

As soon as his release shoots from his dick, I immediately start to swallow as consistently as I can. Not letting a single drop escape my lips. As his cum erupted from his dick, mine exploded in my sleep shorts. But I say nothing and continue to bring my man to levels of ecstasy he's never ever felt before.

Once he's come off his high, he begins to pull me back up into his arms and out from under the covers. I wipe my mouth on the back of my hand as he leans in for some more kisses.

"Well that was one hell of a wake up, baby. Thank you!" Ro gives me a big hug and settles me next to him in his big strong arms. We enjoy the comfortable silence of the early morning for a few minutes before I start to get up from the bed.

"Don't you move a muscle, babe. I'm gonna go downstairs and make you some breakfast in bed. You just relax and watch tv for a bit. I'll be back in a few minutes." Before I leave the bed, I give him a big wet kiss on his cheek and he grabs my ass.

Before I go make breakfast though, I tiptoe to the guest bed and find part one of his birthday surprise under the bed. Grabbing the thick plastic piece in my hand, I lay down on my back on the bed and start to tease my tight little hole with my index and middle finger.

When my body starts to tremble and I feel my hole flutter, I coat the fake dick in lots of lube and start to enter it inside myself; shoving an extra pillow between my teeth so that Ro doesn't hear my desperate moans and pleas. Fuck it hurts but it's so good! Once the dildo finally pushes all the way in, I keep it in place with a pair of my tightest underwear and begin my descent down the stairs to work on Ro's breakfast in bed.

Things are going swimmingly until I need an extra pan for the hash browns. Completely forgetting about the fake dick inside my body, I squat down as I normally would to look in this specific cabinet directly under the sink.

Once I squat, my body trembles and my legs give out. I'm now sitting on my knees, back arched real low, palms digging in to the linoleum below me, forehead resting against the cabinet as I try to regulate my breathing and get my dick to soften again. It's gonna be a long day.

Once I'm able to move again, I quickly finish the breakfast spread I made and pour a glass of OJ then grabbing the bed tray and carrying everything up the stairs to my man.

Without even taking his eyes off the tv when I enter the room, Ro speaks. "Mmm whatever you've made smells fuckin' amazing, babe." He finally looks away from the tv to see what I've made for him as I place the tray over his lap.

"French toast, hash browns, eggs, sausage AND bacon, toast, and grits? Babe, you shouldn't spoil me so much, but thank you!" He gives me a firm wet kiss to my lips.

"You're welcome, handsome. While you eat, I'm gonna go shower babe. Get ready for the rest of your surprises."

I smile mischievously as I leave the room, closing the door behind me and retreating to the downstairs bathroom to shower.

I turn the water to the perfect temperature before undressing and stepping into the shower; sighing in relief as the hot water soothes my muscles.

While in the shower, I start to smile like an idiot as my mind goes back to the Samoan God thats in my bed. It's been only a few months, but I know he's it. Like I said, I've been planning this night for weeks and I've decided tonight is it.

He's been so patient with me in all aspects of our relationship, but mostly sex. Never asking for anything more than what I'm comfortable giving. Never becoming angry with me when things get a little hot and heavy and I back down and tell him I'm not ready.

But I'm ready now. Tonight, I'm gonna let Ro have me. Completely. I'm nervous and scared, but I know I'm making the right choice. Ro is it for me. I sigh deeply as I watch my second release spill down the shower drain.

Then, I'm toweling off and going back up to the guest room to grab the rest of Ro's presents. I bought assless underwear for tonight. I also bought a leather half-harness that has a "breast" strap to press against my sensitive nipples, but it also has a cock ring and a thick leather choker attached. Once the harness has been placed, and my underwear are on, I clasp the choker, place the cock ring and silently pad back in to the bathroom to grab my clothing for the day.

Once I'm all dressed and put together, I go grab the actual presents I bought Roman. Deciding to give them to him now instead of in front of everyone else.

"Hey babe, you done eating?" I ask as I set the gift bags down by the bed and reach to grab the tray from his lap as he nods that yes, he is done. Placing the tray on the dresser by the door, I pick up the gift bags again and crawl on my knees on the bed to hand them to him.

"Baby, you didn't have to go all out like this! You're such a sweetie! Thank you." He gives me a big wet kiss and opens his legs so I can settle myself between them as he goes to open the first one.

In the first present, I bought him a card and a new outfit. Just a pair of jeans and a nice new polo shirt, but he had been eyeing the polo for months now. The next present was a photo album of all of my favorite moments of the two of us. Our first kiss, the first photo we took as boyfriends, my favorite Shield photos, and a photo Seth took of us the day we got together.

Then, the present I was nervous about. Remember the choker I was wearing? He doesn't seem to notice it yet, but the last present I gave him was the chain link metal leash that came with this harness/choker/cock ring combo. He pulls the leash out of the bag, slowly turning it around in his hand. With his free hand, he begins to massage the back of my neck, directly over my choker.

"Is this what I think it is, baby boy?" He's still in a daze over the weighty leash in his palm.

"Yes, Daddy. It goes to the pretty little choker I'm wearing. You can pull on it when I'm being a bad boy. Do you like the choker, daddy?"

"Of course I love your pretty little choker. Looks so sexy on my handsome baby boy." I blush hard.

"Thank you, Daddy. Wanna try the leash?" He nods as he attaches the metal to my choker.

Knowing what's happening, my hands begin to close in fists around the bed sheets underneath me; desperate to keep my composure. He pulls then. Gently at first, testing me. Then, he yanks hard and my cock twitches in my pants and my back arches as my head drops to his shoulder and I gag real loud for him.

"Mmm thank you, Daddy." I look up into his eyes as he smiles at me; leaning closer slowly and eventually taking my lips into a passion filled kiss.

"No baby, thank you. Such thoughtful and useful gifts you gave me. Such a considerate baby boy you are."

"There's one more gift for you, but it's for later. Like tonight at bed time later. For now, what does the birthday boy wanna do?

"First I need to shower and shave. Then, I wanna go to lunch. Take my sexy baby boy out on a romantic date. Then, we can go bowling. We haven't been in a while. Does that sound good babe?"

"Today's about you, Ro. If that's what you wanna do, that's what we'll do." In the back of my mind, I start to freak out at the mention of bowling as my ass starts to clench around the plastic still inside me. It's about to be a long ass night.

While Ro is showering, I run back down to the guest bedroom, sprawling out on my back on the bed. I quickly shed my pants and reach for the lube. With how long the dildo has been inside me and how long I still have to hide it, I don't want to irritate my skin, so I spread my legs as wide as I can and slowly work the plastic out of my tightly clenched hole; moaning as it becomes dislodged, knowing that Ro didn't hear me with the shower running and being a floor above me.

Unable to resist, I toy with my own hole for a bit. Teasing myself. Rubbing all over it but not entering inside it. Smacking it with the plastic dick. Pushing just the head in and then pulling right back out.

My arousal dripping from the head of my dick, I know I'm ready. So I coat the dildo in generous, copious amounts of the lube before slowly working it back inside me. Pulling on the harness a bit to tighten the strap across my nipples; teasing myself further.

Hearing the shower turn off, I quickly put everything back and redress. Going to the front door and grabbing my keys from my coat pocket before running up stairs and grabbing my phone and wallet. By the time I have everything, Ro announces he's ready to go eat. We hit up his favorite Italian place. It's a mom-n-pop owned shop. Authentic Italian food. Amazing service.

We take our time with lunch. Enjoying appetizers, drinks and even dessert. It's at dessert that I almost throw my whole surprise out the window and let Roman bend me over and take me right then and there. What happened? Let me tell you.

I had this AMAZING triple chocolate cake. The middle of this cake was some kind of liquid-y hot fudge. Orgasmic. Then, Ro gives me this stare. Almost predatory in nature. I feel my dick twitch in my jeans.

"Ro? You cool, babe?" Suddenly, he claps a hand around the back of my neck and pulls me in; he licks at my bottom lip right in the center and then he nibbles on it before sucking it and then letting go of me completely.

"Yeah I'm good. You just had a lil bit of fudge on you. Wanted to get it off for ya."

I had felt the fudge on my lip so I knew he wasn't lying, but it was so hot. Instead of responding, I take a quick look around the restaurant and not a single person is paying us any mind so I clasp my hand around his neck like he had just done mine, and I plant my lips fully against his; eventually bringing my tongue out to intertwine with his.

When I pull away completely, I wink at him and whisper, "thanks babe" before resuming finishing my dessert.

Upon leaving lunch, we get back in the car where he proceeds to pull his dick out. He grabs my neck again, only this time he pulls me over the center console and pushes his dick up into my throat at the same time as he's pulling out into heavy Pensacola traffic.

"Give daddy some good road head, yeah? Take daddy's dick and suck it down that pretty little throat. Gonna make Daddy cum for you baby."

As I force myself to take every inch of my mans dick, I drop my right leg to the floor of the car, humping the seat while I suck daddy's fat dick.

As we pull into a parking space at the bowling alley, Ro throws the car in park and arches his hips up as he holds my head down in his lap and his cum erupts from the head of that mammoth Samoan dick. My cock twitches; begging for relief.

With a kiss to my forehead, he puts his spent dick away and gets out of the car. Then, he runs around to my side and opens my door for me to get out; taking my hand in his considerably larger one before shutting my door and entering the building, smacking my ass as I pass him on the way in. It's getting harder to pretend like I'm not affected by that. But I manage.

We're all set up in a lane and ready to play the first game. I make Ro go first, anxious about how the plug will move and feel inside me with the positions I'll be contorting into here shortly.

My first turn was the absolute worst. I got a gutter ball simply because as I assumed the position to throw the ball, the dildo shifted and nudged my prostate. I managed not to moan and give anything away, but fuck that felt so good!

As I turn around to let Ro come up and take his turn, I shrug up at him and give him an 'innocent' smile. He chuckles before placing his hand on the right side of my face and then giving me a kiss on the top of my head before walking past me to take his next turn. We're finishing up the second of three games when my phone chimes in my pants.

S: what time are y'all coming to the club? Pretty much everyone's here. There's a couple stragglers, but for the most part we're ready.

D: we're finishing up here. Maybe another 45 mins and then we'll leave. Promise.

S: Alright. See y'all soon!

As I stand to approach the ball retrieval and take my next turn, I walk up to Roman and stand on my toes to talk directly into his ear.

"We need to finish up this last game babe. Your next surprise is waiting for you."

I kiss him on the cheek and proceed to take my turn. I was never able to get used to this fuckin' dildo annihilating my prostate as we played, but I was able to ignore it better. However, Ro still whooped my ass.

As we go to leave the bowling alley, I wrap my hand around Ro's wrist, making him pause to look at me.

"Do you trust me, babe?" I ask him, becoming nervous.

"Of course I do, Deano. You should know that." I pull a piece of cloth from my back pocket. It's a blindfold.

"Put this on and let me drive. You can't know where we're going. That's part of the surprise." Willingly, he gives up the keys before sliding into the passenger seat and placing the blindfold.

I grab his hand as some sort of comfort and proceed to drive to the club. Pulling into a parking space, I text Seth.

D: we're here. Have the DJ turn the music off. He's blindfolded and has no clue where we are so I'll bring him in, count to 3 and then when I remove the blindfold, y'all can jump out and surprise him. Cool?

I get an instant response.

S: music is off and we're all ready to go. Bring in the birthday boy!

I put my phone away and then shut the car off. "Ready for your next surprise, Ro?"

"Definitely. Let's do it."

"Okay, hold on. I'll come around and help you out. Don't want you to bust your ass getting out of the car." We both laugh.

Once out of the car, I stand in front of him facing him, holding both of his hands and walking backward; talking to him the whole way.

"I'm so excited for this one babe. I really hope you enjoy it." We enter the club and everyone is stood around, completely silent but smiling wide. Excitement buzzing throughout the room.

Seth turns and counts to 3 on his fingers as I slide the blindfold off of Ro's face and everyone screams 'SURPRISE!' He genuinely looks shocked.

"Baby! When did you do this?! This is amazing!" He asks, not focusing on me, just taking everything in.

"I've been planning this for weeks. Wanted it to be perfect. Didn't want anything to go wrong. Seth has helped tremendously too."

He brings me into a hug in those big strong arms and plants a kiss on my lips, taking his time pulling away. Then, he goes and greets everybody personally and I go to the DJ and make sure the setlist is perfect before giving him the ok to start playing.

A couple hours in, the DJ gives me a signal and I know it's time. We're both kind of private people so I don't really make a big deal out of it but 'Slow Motion' by Juvenile starts to play. I hesitantly mount Ro's lap and lazily wrap my arms around his neck.

"Can I give you a lap dance, daddy?" I whisper directly into his ear.

He intertwines his fingers behind his head and slouches a little; relaxing. I start to wind my hips on his dick; whimpering a bit.

"Fuck, I'm pretty bummed we left your pretty little leash at home baby boy. Coulda had some fine with it. Mmm keep grindin' love. Daddy's lovin' this lil show he's gettin'."

At that, I run my hands down his neck and place my palms flat against his pecs, working my hips harder and sliding down lower until our clothed dicks are consistently rubbing together; throwing my head back.

"Fuck baby boy. Being such a good little slutty boy for me tonight. What's gotten into my sweet little handsome babe, huh?" I can't look at him as my face, neck and chest flush deep red.

"Just wanna be good for you, daddy. Wanna make your birthday special. So good to me, wanna be good to you. Oh fuck! Your dick even feels huge like this!"

Soon, the song fades into 'Grind on Me' by Pretty Ricky and Ro starts to nibble on my neck while we're essentially dry humping. His nibbles turn into sucking as he aims to mark me up. Then, the DJ cuts the music and announces its presents and cake time.

We get up from our booth and they have Ro sit in a chair in the middle of the room. He pulls me down onto his lap as he opens all of his presents. He is thoroughly enjoying this. His last present is another photo album, this one from Seth. I whisper into Ro's ear so he can hear me.

"It's empty for a reason. We hired a professional photographer and video crew. We'll get the video in a couple weeks. The photographer has a Facebook page and once the photos are on it, we can have them printed to put in this album. So you'll always have these memories."

"Thank you, Seth! Thanks everyone! Now, who wants cake?!" He shouts and the crowd erupts. Seth wheels over the cake next, as we all sing happy birthday to Ro.

Ro dips his finger in the icing and then holds his finger up to my mouth. I take the digit between my lips and suck lightly; wrapping my tongue around it and moaning softly. Then, once I remove his finger from my mouth, he goes back and collects more icing on his finger. This time he swipes it down my neck.

Wasting little time, he immediately sucks and licks and nibbles on the spot where the icing is, leaving behind a bruise in its wake.

It's probably another hour before people start to leave. Seth seems to pick up on how antsy I'm getting because he pulls me to the side and makes me focus my eyes on him and not searching for Ro.

"You guys go ahead. Everything should be great! I'll stay behind and clean up and pay the bill and everything will be taken care of. Go give your man the best birthday sex he'll ever have! "

I chuckle and roll my eyes as I thank him and walk away to approach my man. I straddle his lap before speaking low and slow directly into his ear.

"Wanna get outta here, Daddy? I gots one more special surprise for you. But it's at home."

The next thing I know, Ro has picked me up into his arms and is carrying me bridal style out the door and to the Rover. As he sets me in the passenger seat, I grab his face and stare deeply into his amazing chocolate eyes.

"Have you had a good day, Daddy?" He nods quick and smiles brightly at me.

"Yes, my sweet. Daddy's had the perfect birthday. But, I can't wait to see what this extra special surprise is!" With that I pull him into a loving, firm kiss and then I let him go so he can drive us home.

The whole 25 minute drive home, Ro had his hand planted on my thigh. Not letting me close my legs if I wanted to. Then, upon pulling into the driveway, he shuts the car off, runs around to my side and sets me comfortably on his left hip like a genuine child and I can't help the bated breath that escapes my lips. Once inside the house, I scramble to get back on my own 2 feet.

"Babe, why don't you go put something comfy on and I'll be in in just a second." At his nod and him letting me back to the floor, I make a dash for the special bag I had left in our room, quietly running back downstairs to the guest bathroom when I have the bag in hand.

I first tighten the breast straps, the leather feeling like a weight across my chest now. Then, I start to work the dildo in and out of my still tight, but extremely relaxed hole before pulling it out and replenishing the lube. Making sure my choker/cock ring/harness combo is tight enough in all the right places, I slide the assless under wear back on and grab one of Ro's big tees before going into the bedroom.

Once there, I find Ro already on the bed in his boxers scrolling through the TV channels. I walk over and mount the bed, straddling my mans waist, making him look at me.

He gives me a soft, teasing, barely there kiss to the corner of my mouth and smiles before he speaks.

"Mm hi handsome. Thank you for everything today. I had such a good day." He wraps me up in those big strong arms and pulls me into his chest. I look up into his eyes.

"I'm so glad, Ro. But remember, you have one more surprise. Are you ready for it?" I ask.

He shuts the TV off and I now have his full undivided attention. "Of course baby. What do you have up your sleeve now?"

I start to shake as I take his hands in mine.

"Roman, we've not been together for a very long time, but I knew from day 1 that I just had to have you. I had to love you, I had to be yours. The few months we've been together have been the most magical of my entire life. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't feel loved and spoiled and appreciated. You still literally take my breath away just by the way you look at me. You're it for me and I know it which is why I chose your birthday to give you this extra special gift. Me. Tonight, Ro, I want you to have your way with me. I want you to make me yours completely. I want to make love to you. I'm ready. I want you.

cliffhanger! Muahahahahaah*


	7. (Thinkin’ ‘Bout That) Birthday Sex

"Take the shirt off, babe. Let me see you." So, I do. As I reveal the harness, Ro's breath catches in his throat.

"Mmm baby. Look so fuckin' sexy. Might just have to fuck you with this on. Fuck."

"Go lower, Daddy. There's more." I whimper. I'm already breathless and the man hasn't even touched me yet.

I can't help the moan that escapes my throat as he bends my legs up towards my chest, my hole clenching tightly around the dildo.

"Assless undies AND a dildo? What did I do to deserve this, baby boy?" He chuckles.

"Mmmm such a good Daddy to your baby. Take care of baby so well. Mmm love you Daddy." I pucker my lips asking for kisses and he quickly obliges.

"Definitely fucking you in these undies. You want that baby? Want Daddy to fuck your tight little pussy in your undies?" I nod rapidly.

"There's one more little surprise hidden for you, Daddy. You have to move my undies, though."

I hold my breath as he moves the fabric covering my dick off to the side and he actually growls upon seeing the steady streams of precum sliding from my red throbbing rod. Then, he sees the black leather cock ring that came with the harness.

"Do you like it, Daddy? Am I pretty?" At this, he wraps my left leg around his hip, using his left hand to rub my dick over the fabric, and letting his other hand slide under my back and take hold of the harness. He starts to grind against me.

He takes one long, slow lick from the top of my shoulder all the way across it and up my neck; nibbling lightly before answering my questions. His voice still a low growl.

"Ohhh fuck, baby boy. You don't even have to ask that. You're fuckin' beautiful babe. Look so good like this. Don't even know where to start with you. But, I think we need to start by removing your cock ring and taking the edge off a bit, yeah?"

"Oh yes please daddy. Let me cum for you!"

Ro re-situates us so that he's sitting up against the headboard and I'm sitting in front of him so we're sitting back-to-chest. He pulls on the harness again as he slowly takes my cock ring off of me. With the hand pulling the harness, he holds my arms down behind my back and gets me to cum completely untouched.

Then, he's in my ear. "There you go, sweet boy. Let it out. Mmmm, fuck, baby. So much cum in such a small body."

As the last drops of cum are forced from my body, I lay my head down on Ro's shoulder. Eyes closed, breathing heavy.

"Thank you, babe. I needed that orgasm all fuckin' day. Fuck that felt good." He chuckles.

"Daddy's gonna put your pretty little ring back on babe. Gonna make you take this dick while you wear it. Doesn't that sound fun, babe?" I swallow hard, but manage to respond.

"It's your birthday, Daddy. Have me any way you'd like." With that, he starts to slide the ring back on and I whimper as my body trembles. Then he's back in my ear.

"Shhhh baby boy. Doing so good for me, babe. I'm almost done baby. There we go, all done. Rings back on, babe. Did such a good job. So precious. Love my sexy little baby. Now, daddy wants you on all fours. Spread those legs open for me, let me see your tiny pussy taking that fat plastic dick."

Immediately I roll over and get up on my knees and forearms instead of my hands, spreading my legs as far as they will go. I feel pressure at my hole and realize Daddy has taken some of it out and is pushing back in. Desperate, I roll my hips back into the sensation, whimpering at how full I feel.

"Fuck Deano. Hole looks so good taking this dick. Swallowing it all up. You feel it baby doll? Feel how deep inside you this toy is? I bet it's hitting your special spot, huh? Yeah you like that. Looks damn good from back here." Then, he's silent as he keeps fucking me with the dildo.

Suddenly, I feel something enveloping my dick and I whine real high pitched and desperate as I realize it's daddy's hand. It hurts but it's so good!

"I know baby boy, I know. Dick is so fuckin' sensitive, huh? Been in this sexy ass cock ring all day. Drop your back, baby. That'll help. Fuck daddy's fist. There you go. So obedient, aren't you? Daddy's perfect little slutty boy."

"You've got daddy's hand on your dick and your ass so full baby. Fuck yourself. Daddy's fist and your dildo. Come on baby. Work that pussy. Fuck you look so good!"

I'm completely out of breath from the onslaught of overstimulation but I want daddy to be proud of me so I keep moving; thrusting up into daddy's fist and pushing backward to take the fake dick. Tears of pleasure stream down my face.

"Mmm look so fuckin' sexy like this babe. Such an obedient little slutty boy I have, yeah. Can daddy taste this pretty little hole baby? Take this fake dick out and make you take my tongue instead? Want my sexy man to ride my face. Can you do that for Daddy?

"Ohhh fuck daddy. I sure can. Wanna ride your face with my tight little hole daddy. Wanna feel your tongue so deep inside me."

Then Ro's laying on the bed on his back and pulling on my harness, guiding me to straddle his face as he starts to mouth at my balls and taint.

"Gonna remove the dildo now, love. Take a deep breath in for me. Doing so good, handsome. Holy fuck, tight little hole had such a good grip, baby. There we go. It's almost out. This is the worst part, love. Fuck. Hole stretched so wide over the head, baby. Looks so hot like this. Ohhhh there we go. All gone, handsome."

Upon straddling his face, I had positioned myself so I was facing the headboard. Feeling my hole stretch so much, I am so glad I was facing that way as I had nothing to hold on to and needed a moment.

During my short respite, he drags his middle and ring finger repeatedly over my quivering hole. Teasing, taunting. "You ready, baby? Daddy's gonna taste this pretty little hole now. You want that?"

"Oh please. Fuck yes daddy. Want your fuckin' tongue to annihilate my special spot, daddy. Keep me wide open so I can take your big fat Daddy dick."

Ro starts by pressing his lips to my most intimate area. Barely there kisses as my hole flutters desperately.

"Damn baby. Such a needy little hole you've got here."

He pushes his index finger in up to the second knuckle and immediately finds my prostate. As he rubs my little nub, he resumes his kisses around my rim. I let out an emotion fueled high pitched whine as daddy plays with me.

"So responsive, doll. Like when Daddy touches you here, don't you baby?"

I nod rapidly, trying my best to stay as still as possible but wanting nothing more than to fuck myself on the finger inside me.

"Oh fuck yes, Daddy. Touch all my special places so nicely. Thank you, Daddy." I resume whimpering. The longer Daddy stays inside me, the higher pitched and more frequent they become.

Then, Daddy works his tongue in beside his finger. My hole clenches down and now my prostate is being abused twice as good.

"Uh uh uh. Oh fuck Daddy. Know how to make me feel so good! Make my hole all wet Daddy. Fuck me so good! God! Yes!"

As the side of my closed fist hits the wall in front of me, I feel my hole become slightly empty. Then, Ro is talking to me.

"Damn baby. Haven't even had my dick yet and you're already so needy. Go ahead and fuck daddy's finger, baby. Can see those thick thighs tremblin'. Bein' such a fuckin' good boy, though. Go ahead. Fuck yourself on my finger. There ya go. Good boy, Deano."

Ro places his strong open palm in the center of my lower back, arching it for me as his thrusts his finger deeper into my hole.

"Okay baby. Daddy's gonna stop teasin' ya. Gimme that pretty lil hole, baby. Sit right on my face. All the way."

Once I do, Ro makes a feast out of my hole. I can no longer control myself. With one hand, I reach down and grab Ro's hair, proceeding to ride his face.

"Ohhh fuck me, daddy! All up in my tight little boy pussy! Fuck! Can I cum daddy? Pretty please? Need it so bad! Nnnnghhhh fuck!" Ro smacks my left ass cheek hard before he stops pleasuring me.

"Now, Deano. You know you can't cum yet. Baby's wearing your pretty little cock ring for Daddy. Gonna make you cum on Daddy's cock, though. You want that? Hmmm?"

"Oh yesss Daddy. Wanna cum nice and hard from your big fat dick! Can I do it now? Pretty please?"

"Okay baby. Lay down for me." I immediately do as I'm told while Daddy grabs a condom and lubes up.

"Are you sure you're ready, Deano? You know you can say no. There's absolutely no pressure, baby boy. None at all. Just tell me." He looks me dead in the eye and I have to avert my own eyes. He's being so sincere. So loving.

Then, I look back into his eyes and grab his face gently.

"I'm ready, Ro. I meant it; you're it for me. Want this, no I need this. Please make love to me."

Silently, he leans down and captures my lips with his, right hand sliding down my body and giving my still contained dick one good long stroke before grabbing his own manhood and gently tapping the head against my hole. Then, I feel the mushroom shaped head pushing in, spreading my hole wider than even the dildo had.

He stops advancing once the head is in. "You good, love?"

I feel the rumble of his voice in his belly as I listen to his voice. Nails already digging into his shoulders as my ass works to accommodate his size.

"Fuck, you're huge. Just gimme a minute. Oohhhnn." Several minutes pass by in silence. Ro watching my face intently; searching for any sign of pain or discomfort.

I roll my hips a couple times, trying to acclimate to the feeling of being so full. "Ahhh fuck, Dean." Ro's just as breathless as I am. He drops his forehead to my shoulder when he feels me move.

"I know, Ro. Feel so fuckin' full already. So good." I pause; taking in a big gulp of air. "Okay big man. I'm good. You can move now."

This time he doesn't seek reassurance as he pushes the rest of his length in at a snails pace; stopping any time I whimper or groan.

He stops again once he's completely in me. Letting me adjust. Then, he's whispering in my ear and running his fingers through my hair as he clutches tightly onto my harness from the back.

"Shhh, babe. I got you. Mmm take my cock so good, doll. Feel so tight. You're so good, Deano. Love you so much. That's it baby, let me in. There you go. That's it. Mmm fuck. Such a tight little hole. You good now?" He looks me in my eyes again as I slowly nod.

"Yeah, Ro. I'm good. You can move."

With our eyes locked on one another, he pulls out of me until the head of his dick tugs at my rim, then ever so slowly and gently, he pushes back in. It's bliss the way our bodies move together. The slap of his hips against my ass as he pushes in, the clench of my hole and the twitch of my dick as I'm moved up the bed just a bit with his every thrust. Our breathless moans and groans creating a sensual symphony in the otherwise silent stillness of the night.

In this moment with this man, it feels like nothing and no one else exist but the two of us. He makes love to me for hours that night. Slow, sexy, passionate, dirty love.

As his last orgasm gets closer, he gets a bit more aggressive. Driving his hips into me a bit harder each time. Never changing up the speed though. He's taking his time on my body. Every kiss, lick and nibble left on my skin is proof of that. The multiple red lines on his back and shoulders the blatant evidence of our coupling.

Then, he yanks my cock ring off. My sensitive dick shooting my release up between our stomachs, landing on both of our chests and my neck, just under my choker.

He licks my release off of my neck before yanking backwards on my choker, gagging me and driving his dick inside me as far as it'll go as his release fills up the condom. The warmth of it radiating off the latex barrier and warming me from the inside out.

"Happy birthday, Big Dog." He laughs as he captures my kiss swollen lips in his.

"Happy Birthday indeed, my love."


	8. Not a new chapter, I need advice!

Do y'all like this slow burn with the development of this story or do you want me to speed it up and get to the Mpreg? Vote!


	9. Always Be My Baby

It's been a mere 3 weeks since Daddy and I had sex for the first time. Daddy's been gone pretty much the whole time so it's been a lot of FaceTime and Skype dates lately. He did fuck me real good the morning of the day he was leaving. Hours spent tangled in the sheets with my Samoan god.

I distinctly remember riding that mammoth cock with everything I had. My hole gaped for hours after that. Then, Daddy had manhandled me and thrown me down on the bed face first; my arms held behind my back as he took what he wanted. The warmth and the splash as his release filled up my hole. The pressure of his large, strong hand on the small of my back; his other hand keeping my own in a death grip. The roar he let out in the throes of ecstasy. Oh, and the way he wrapped my leash around his hand, pulling until my neck and back arched as far as humanly possible; and how he used the other hand to clasp my own hand around my neck cutting off my air supply as I came harder than I ever have.

Those are the memories I've held on to every morning when I wake up alone again. Like this morning. I'm not even awake 5 whole minutes before I've got one hand fisting my dick and the other hand 3 fingers deep inside my boy pussy. Fuck, I miss daddy. I don't know if it's just because he's been gone, but my sex drive has been at an all time high. It hits from out of nowhere but it's so intense that if I don't get off right then and there I feel like I'll explode. I've never felt it this intensely before. I've just hit my second orgasm of the morning. Sweat pouring from my skin.

"Deano? You awake, love?"

Not even caring that I'm butt ass naked and gross with sweat, I barrel out the bedroom door and down the stairs.

"ROMIEEEEEEEE!" Before he can register what's happening, I jump into his arms, my naked frame wrapping tightly around his big strong body. I nuzzle my face against his neck; breathing in his familiar scent.

"Mmm Daddy I missed you! Been such a lonely baby boy."

I'm not sure if he did it on purpose or not, but he drops his luggage beside us on the floor and his right hand comes down to cradle my ass, his index finger pushing between my cheeks and applying pressure to my fluttering hole.

"Daddy's sorry you've been so lonely, handsome. But I'm home now. And I'm all yours for one whole week! Isn't that exciting, baby boy?" I nod, still hiding my face in his neck.

He tenses his finger against my hole as if he were going to breach the tight ring of muscle, but doesn't. I whimper.

"Come on my sweet baby boy. Let Daddy see that handsome face he's missed these last few weeks."

I shake my head in a 'no' response. Why? Random tears have started to stream down my cheeks. I don't know if it's the intensity of being in his arms again, or what's happening to me, but I'm so horny and frustrated and the only way I could process what I was feeling was through tears. Instead, I wrap my limbs around daddy tighter and start to grind my hips against his. My breathing becomes short and I start to whine.

"Ohhhh Daddy sees what's going on. Baby boy is feeling a little extra horny now that daddy's back. Is that it, handsome? Want a little special Daddy lovin'? Well, I think daddy can certainly make that happen for his sweet boy."

He proceeds to walk up the stairs to our bedroom. Once in the middle of the otherwise empty room, he whispers directly in my ear. "Want do you want me to do, baby? You're calling the shots right now, love. Tell daddy what you need from me. Where should daddy start with his sexy little prince?"

I mumble something but of course he couldn't hear me so with his free hand, he grabs my hair and yanks hard enough to pull me out from my hiding place in his neck. I turn my eyes away as much as possible, embarrassed by the tears still freely flowing.

"Dean. Eyes. Now" immediately I look at him

"Good boy. Now, I can't fix this if you don't tell me what you need. Talk to me, Deano."

"Just need your dick, Daddy." I whisper.

"Okay baby. Where do you want daddy's cock?" He flexes his finger against my entrance again. "In here baby?"

I shake my head no. "Not yet, Daddy."

He brings his face as close as he can to mine without touching it. Then, brings his tongue out to flicker against my bottom lip. "Want daddy's dick in there, sweet? Wanna suck on daddy's cock like it's a lollipop?" I nod this time.

"I want my leash and choker though, Daddy. I'll get on my knees for you and you can pull your baby boy on and off your dick as you choose. I just want you to use me, Daddy. Pretty please?" Without answering, he sets me on my feet on the floor and bends down and reaches under the bed where we stash all of our "toys" and pulls out the two items he's looking for. Then, he sits on the edge of the bed and spreads his legs wide enough so I can fit between them. With a snap of his fingers and a single word command of 'Come' I crawl to him; turning around so my back is facing him, I lazily drape my arms over his broad thighs and turn my head to the floor so Daddy can clasp my choker and attach the leash. With the final snap of the metal leash being placed, my breath hitches. Daddy pulls hard on the leash and my head immediately falls back onto his right thigh as I choke real loud for him. My eyes already glazing over. He leans forward and captures my lips with his, immediately pushing his tongue into my mouth as a distraction. Mere moments go by before I feel the solid weight of his strong hand enveloping my rock hard shaft. I moan into our kiss as he ever so slowly starts to stroke me. Daddy knows my body so well. He strokes my cock until the very last second; knowing all of my secret tells of impending orgasm. He stops me right before I feel the ecstasy take over my entire being. Then, he silently twirls his finger in a circular motion and I immediately spin around so I'm now facing my big strong daddy. He pulls up on my leash so I'm now sitting up on my knees. My face just above his cock.

"Get it out, little one. Go get your favorite lolli." He can be so dominating and fierce one second and so docile and sweet and loving the next. It's so thrilling never knowing what side of the Big Dog is gonna come out to play.

Soon, I've managed to unbutton and unzip his pants, pulling his tool out and my tongue lulls out of my mouth in anticipation. He pulls the leash again and this time my face plants right against his pubes on the left side of his dick. He takes his shaft in his free hand and smacks my cheek with it; smearing his precum over my face.

"Come on baby doll. This dick ain't gonna suck itself. Make daddy feel good." I then lock eyes with him as I drop my jaw and slide down his girth, choking some but continuing to push forward; determined to take it all. And, I did.

I slightly nod my head in signal for daddy to have his way with me. Keeping the leash wrapped tight around his hand, he leans his upper body back a bit, his hands bracing behind him to keep his balance. I feel him shiver as I groan at the new position my throat is in from my extra pull on the leash.

"Fuck baby boy. Fuckin' mouth was made to suck dick. Yeah, choke on this cock. Take it. Being such a good little sexy boy for daddy. Yes. Oh fuck. Gonna make me cum all in your throat. Want that, sweet? Want daddy to paint your throat real pretty with my load?" I moan hard in response letting him know that, yes, I do want his load. I keep sucking until daddy pulls me off of him after he comes off of his high. Once I'm off of his dick, he drops the leash, so I sit back on my haunches and put my head down with my palms face down in my lap. The room is silent again except for daddy's harsh breathing.

After a few minutes, Daddy regains control of himself and sits back up on the bed; taking in my fully submissive form. He scoots back towards the pillows and then I hear "baby, up!" And two pats to his upper chest follow as I crawl up onto the bed and straddle his chest. He grabs my face and brings me down to his in a passion and lust filled kiss before pulling back and speaking again.

"Show me that pretty little hole, sweet. Let daddy see how desperate you are already."

Not being one to disobey my daddy very often, I quickly turn so again my back is facing him. He lightly flickers his tongue between my plump round ass cheeks, immediately finding my fluttering hole and teasing it, the sensation barely there but enough to drive me insane. Bated breaths punching from my lungs. I reach to grab my dick and my hand is instantly swatted away. Daddy takes it into his firm grip instead; not stroking it, just simply grasping it.

"Daddy! Please!"

I don't even quite know what it is I'm begging for exactly, but I can't stop the pleas from falling from my lips. I feel the lump in my throat as the tears of desperation start to form again at the corners of my eyes. All of a sudden, daddy stops; lifting me off of his chest/face and setting me down beside him.

"Daddy's gonna get your harness combo out, sweet. That way your pretty little cock can't go spurting cum before Daddy's finished playing with his sweet boy. How does that sound, love?" He speaks as he's rummaging through our adult toy box. I whimper in response.

Once Daddy finds all of the pieces of the harness, he twirls his finger in that circular motion again as I scramble to do as told; turning my back on my daddy and dropping my head in submission. Daddy places the harness over my head and clasps the breast strap as tight as it will go before pressing a kiss to my shoulder and whispering 'such a good boy' against my heated skin. Then, the choker. Once the piece of leather is pressed against my neck, my body visibly relaxes; Daddy reattaching the leash to this specific choker instead. I know I'm safe now. I know I can be and ask for whatever I need. I'm in my happy place. Then, the cock ring. Daddy splays his big strong right hand in the center of my torso, grounding me and reminding me that he's there and he has me. Then, his left hand slowly slides the ring down my cock. I whimper as daddy tugs on it to make sure it's perfect.

"Good boy, sweet. Daddy's all done. Now, why don't you climb back up here and let daddy finish feasting on your pretty little desperate hole, hmm?

As soon as daddy lays down on his back, I eagerly scramble to straddle him again. This time I try to sit all the way down on his face, but he stops me.

"Come on now, baby boy. You know better than to be greedy like that. Daddy will get you there. I promise, but don't be greedy. Understood?"

"Yes daddy I sorry."

"Now, let's try this again. Remember who's still in control here."

With that, the light flicks of his broad wet muscle resume. It feels like hours that he's teasing and torturing me like this. I'm trying very hard to keep my composure and not disappoint daddy by being greedy.

"D-Daddy?" He stops.

"Yes, sweet?"

"Can I has more please? Really wanna feel you tongue my boy pussy so good. Daddy's tongue is one of my most favorite things. Pretty please daddy?"

He spreads my cheeks wide open and presses a loving, gentle kiss to my fluttering hole. My breath catches.

"How can daddy say no when you've begged me so pretty?"

With that he grasps my thighs and pulls me down all the way onto his face; immediately annihilating my already flustered hole.

"OHHHHH FUCK! Thank you daddy! Yes eat baby's pussy. Make me feel so good daddy! Mmmm can I cum daddy? Pretty pretty please?!" I feel him shake his head 'no' from underneath me. He continues his delicious assault like a man that's been starved his entire lifetime.

Unable to control the tears at this point, they flow like streams down my cheeks. Moans, groans, whimpers and desperate pleas still falling shamelessly from my lips. Daddy eats me out for what feels like hours. Suddenly, his tongue is replaced by 2 of his large fingers, scissoring me and lightly brushing that special spot inside my body that makes me see stars.

"Wish you could see this, sweet. Boy pussy so open and relaxed now. Can feel it flutter against my fingers. Pretty little hole so desperate to be filled. Isn't that right, sweet boy?" I nod, releasing a whimper as daddy pulls out of my hole completely. He lifts me off of him again and lays me down beside him. Daddy always takes his time on me when I need it. As I'm lying there, naked still, he gazes at me almost in awe. Then his rough hand starts to rub and grasp over every part of me he can reach. He stroked my cheek, smiling at me before placing a kiss to my forehead. Then, his hand grazes over my neck, I swallow hard in anticipation of the choking I so desperately want, but it never comes. Instead, he unbuckles the breast strap of my harness; flicking each of my now oversensitive nipples. I whimper at his touch and my back arches slightly.

"You're okay, my sweet little love. Daddy's just exploring. Missed you so much."

Overwhelmed by all of the events that have happened since he's come home a little over an hour ago, I shakily exhale and bite my bottom lip; unable to actually respond to daddy's praise of my body. I watch as he reattaches the breast strap and then splays his big broad hand over my abs and stomach, each muscle flexing in response to daddy's touch. Then, he scoots down the bed and I know he's nowhere near finished with me. He grasps my left thigh then the right one and moans from deep in his belly.

'Fuckin' thick thighs. Strong thighs. Love to feel them wrapped around my waist when I'm inside you. Or even better, locked around my head when I'm feastin' on that tight, wet little boy pussy.' He's mumbling to himself. Before I know it, he's manhandled me again. This time only one hand was needed for him to push me over so I'm now lying flat on my stomach. Immediately, my hips thrust desperately against the soft cotton sheets; trying to bring my cock some sort of relief. Then, a sharp smack sounds in the air and lands on my left ass cheek. My breath catches. Daddy pulls my hair, effectively drawing my head up to look at him.

"Do you know why Daddy spanked you, sweet?" I nod, completely lost in the ecstasy of everything.

"Were you being a greedy boy again?" I nod again.

"Hmm. Maybe daddy shouldn't fuck your tight little hole today. Maybe you should be left like this to think about how greedy you've been." My eyes widen, my bottom lip pulled between my teeth, turning white with how hard I'm biting it as I shake my head as fast as I can. No I don't want daddy to leave me here! Then, he clasps his hand at the back of my neck directly over my choker and squeezes, not necessarily the choking I was hoping for, but enough to ground me again so I settle down.

"Deano, daddy wants you to take this hand (he grabs my left wrist) and put 3 fingers inside your hole. Tell me if you're still open enough to take daddy's cock." I do as told. Spreading my fingers in an attempt to reopen my hole.

"Yes Daddy. I'm still open. Can I have your cock now? Please?" It's slightly slurred and mumbled. But daddy's smile tells me he got the gist of it. Instead of verbally responding, Daddy drapes his entire body over mine. Slowly pushing his dick inside me, letting me feel every single inch. Once he's balls deep, his right hand comes around the front of me and grasps my neck. Just like I like it. Then, his left hand slides under my hips and grabs the base of my cock. Just holding it, never stroking it.

As soon as he's in position, he's in my ear. "Mmm feel so good, baby boy. Such nice, tight little pussy for daddy to put his dick in. Always so ready and eager for me too. Ready to take what daddy gives you, huh my sweet? Fuck. Gonna make me explode real quick. Need to fuckin' cum all up in this pussy. Will you let me cum in here, baby boy? What if Daddy puts a baby inside his baby? Fuck you'd look so sexy pregnant. Ugh fuck I'm gonna cum, baby boy. Gonna take this cum up your tight pussy, baby?"

I nod rapidly. "Oh yes daddy please fill me up. Fuckin' put a baby in me. Give me your cum daddy. Please!" I black out from all the pleasure. Waking up in daddy's arms with him smiling down at me mere moments later.

*Two Weeks Later*

Daddy's been back on the road a few days. And I've been sick. I'm lethargic, extremely irritable, and the weirdest thing? I can't seem to stop eating, but I can't keep anything down. Ever since after Ro left. Like, he walked out the front door, and within the next second, I was running to the bathroom to puke and then crumbling on the tile floor. But I don't have a fever or anything. Oh, and my pelvis hurts. Bad. Currently, I'm sprawled out on the couch; right leg dangling off the edge, left leg bent at the knee and open to relax against the back of the couch. I'm wearing nothing but daddy's old jersey from his football days. My attention flip flops back and forth between some random show on tv and the cucumber I had picked from the vegetable bin in the kitchen. My hole flutters at the mere thought of getting it inside me. It was the longest, widest one I could find. Still not even close to daddy's girth, but it'll have to do. The more I think about it, the more desperate I become. Before my mind can register what's happening, I'm pulling the jersey up above my waist and holding it between my teeth, nudging the tip of the cucumber against my needy hole. It stings slightly as I start to push it in because I couldn't be fussed with prepping myself. I needed to be filled. I didn't necessarily want to cum, I just needed something inside of me. But, I grin and bear it until it's all the way in; grabbing the underwear I had worn the night before from the floor beside me and pulling them on, desperate to keep the makeshift toy inside me.

"Ahh fuck. So much better." Within the next 15 minutes or so, I become exhausted despite having slept all night and only waking up maybe 2 hours before putting the cucumber inside me. 'Oh well' I thought. 'Might as well go take a nap.' I have to stop a couple times as the ache in my pelvis/groin is a bit too much to bear; finally making it up the stairs, I flop face down on the bed. But the pain seems to worsen as I lay flat, so I tuck my knees up under me and arch my back slightly. If anyone walked in on me right now, it would be hysterical. But, fuck it cuz I'm comfy. Waking from my nap a couple hours later, I'm startled by how hungry I am. I'm ravenous. I make literally whatever food I can find in our house. There's Fettuccini Alfredo, breadsticks, salad, and brownies for dessert. I make my first plate and go to the couch to settle in and watch tv. As I set the plate on the coffee table and sit down, though, a wave of desperation runs through me.

I sit Indian style on the couch and pick up my plate; setting it in my lap. Within seconds of the first bite, I'm grasping the plate for dear life with one handing, feeding myself with the other as my hips rut into the rough material of the couch, dragging the cucumber still stuck inside me. The combination of the aphrodisiac of the Italian food and the opening of my hole around the cucumber that's dragging against my prostate now is enough for me to cum. At the very last second, I yank Ro's jersey up just enough that I don't get my release on it, move my plate of half-finished food and then I cum completely untouched. Coming off my high, I slowly discard the jersey to the floor beside me and hang my head. Exhausted. Again. Then, more tears. After finishing what was on my plate, I throw away my trash and grab my phone. My head instantly falling to face the floor as I take a photo of the mess all over my chest, then opening my legs and taking a photo of the cucumber shoved to the hilt between my legs. Sending them both in a text to Daddy. The caption reads 'Daddy, I sorry. I messed up. I was a naughty boy. Punish me please.' Sent. Didn't have to wait even 30 seconds for my phone to ring. Daddy's calling me. Uh oh.

"H-hello-oo?" Fuck. I sound so needy.

"Hi my sweet. How are you today?" He's fucking with me. Pretending he doesn't know I've been bad.

"I-I I'm o-okayyy."

"Why do you sound different, sweetheart? You sound winded. Is everything okay, love?"

Hearing my daddy be so loving sets me off again. "N-nooo-o d-daddyyyy. I not okay. I bad boy." More tears.

"Aww no baby. Talk to me. Why do you think you've been bad, sweet?"

"I-I put s-something in-inside me, Daddy. A-and it made me s-soooo h-hard-d. I came Daddy. You didn't tell me I could."

"Deano, listen to me. Daddy's not mad. Sure I didn't say you could cum while I was gone, but daddy also didn't tell you not to. Your body was just doing what it needed. Don't feel bad, sweet. Daddy loves you very much and you're always such a good boy for me. Now, how's your appetite been? Are you eating like a big boy?

"Yes daddy! I eat lots! Food yummy!" He chuckles at me.

"How about the pain you were feeling? Is it any better? Are you keeping your food down when you eat?"

"Still hurts Daddy. And I'm trying. I still throw up sometimes, but not a lot."

"We're getting you looked at when I come home tomorrow, Dean. You can whine all you want, but you're going."

"No I'm not! You can't make me! I be just fine!" I hung up on my daddy. He's being mean.

He calls 3 more times and I just let it ring. Then, a text message.

R: Answer the phone, Dean. Now. Or you'll really be mad at me when I punish you. 15 swats with my belt. And corner time. And no special daddy lovin' for the whole day

R: Keep playin' me, boy. You're gonna be punished

After 2 more call attempts.

R: Alright you disobedient little slut. I'm taking the next flight home. Your ass better be ready.

He calls one more time. This time I answer it. I don't even get my greeting in before he's ripping my ass for ignoring him. My mood completely shifts hearing the anger and growl in his voice. I'm smiling as I start to rut against the cucumber again. Not making a single sound. Just listening to daddy's sexy deep voice and letting the ecstasy consume me as I cum all over myself a second time untouched. I can't wait for Daddy's return.

** Sorry for the change in font! Typed some on my phone and then rewrote the rest on Word from my laptop. Also, sorry for the long wait! I will be writing more frequently now! I promise!


	10. What A Lovely Way To Say You Love Me

7 am. I'm slumped against the tile floor of the bathroom after emptying the contents of my stomach for the 3rd time since 5. I hear the front door open and close and the thud of Ro's luggage hitting the floor.

"Deano? Where's my sweet?" I scramble to greet him, barely making it to my knees before retching and falling against the cold porcelain; closing my eyes and resting my forehead against the outside of the bowl. So I text Romie.

D: Sick. Can't move. Upstairs bathroom.

The next thing I know, I hear daddy running up the stairs and barreling through the bathroom door. I feel Daddy fall to his knees beside me and run his long fingers through my hair. "Aww my poor baby boy. Come on. Daddy will get you dressed so we can make your appointment. It's at 8:45"

He goes to take my hand, but I am so exhausted that he soon realizes I can't even stand on my own right now. So, he puts my arms around his neck and lifts my dead weight into his arms; carrying me to the bedroom and depositing my frail stature onto the bed. He grabs an outfit for me and helps me into it before again carrying me down the stairs, out of the house and into the car. We arrive at the dr office and the receptionist gives me such a pitiful, trying-a-little-too-hard-to-be-sympathetic look while Romie signs me in. We're in the lobby maybe 15 minutes before my name is called. Again, Ro carries me to the exam room where the nurse took my vitals and advised that the doctor would be in shortly.

After another 15-20 minutes, Dr. Gates comes in, introducing herself to both Ro and I.

"So, what's going on today, Dean?"

I take a deep breath and recount everything over the last month or so. The morning sickness, the irritability, the pain in my pelvis/groin, the EXTREMELY high sex drive, the constant eating even though I'm not keeping anything down, etc. I tell her everything.

"Have you experienced any increasing sensitivity to your chest, Mr. Ambrose?"

At first I look at her confused, but then I remember, yes for the last two days, I have been able to have earth shattering orgasms with just a flick or two of my nipples. I don't divulge THAT, though. I just nod my head 'yes'.

"Alright, if you'll excuse me for just one second, we're gonna take a blood sample and a urine sample so let me go get the stuff and I'll be right back."

The room is silent for all of about 30 seconds before I look up at Ro.

"Please hold me. I scared."

Immediately Daddy Ro turns it on and jumps up on the exam bed situating himself behind me and opening his legs so I can settle between them and lay back against his chest. Shortly after we're situated, Dr. Gates makes her return.

"Alright, Dean. We'll do your bloodwork first, and then I'm gonna have you take this cup and go get me a urine sample. Okay?" I nod, still scared. I feel Ro press a kiss to the top of my head and mumble 'I'm right here, babe' against my scalp. I turn my head and close my eyes as she breaches my vein with the needle, but it's over just as fast as it started. Another kiss to the top of my head from my Romie makes me smile. Without a word, I take the urine cup from the doctor and head across the hall to get the sample. Coming back in minutes later, I hand her the cup, wash my hands again and go to sit back in Romie's embrace as the doctor leaves us to our lonesome again.

"What do you think it is, Daddy?" I whisper.

"I don't know, my sweet. But I promise, Daddy is gonna be there no matter what. Daddy loves you. You know that, right?" He tilts my chin up to lock in my gaze with his as he asks that question. There was never any doubt in my mind about that, so I nod my head yes and pucker my lips for a kiss. Daddy leans in ever so slowly, first nipping his teeth on my bottom lip, immediately soothing the spot with his tongue before finally giving me the kiss I wanted. Slow, passionate, loving. I can't help but whimper as he kisses me. Beginning to become needy, I reach behind me and take one solid grab of Daddy's rock hard package in his pants. He immediately grabs my wrist and places my hand back into my own lap. "Ah Ah Ah. You're still in trouble, mister. You'll get your punishment when we get home." I pout at him. He just chuckles as the door opens and Dr. Gates returns.

"Okay, Dean. I'm gonna need you to lay back. There's one more test I need to run to verify the findings of the blood and urine tests."

"Can Ro stay? I'll just lean back on him."

Seeing the frightened look in my bright blue eyes, she agrees. Soon, the ultrasound machine is wheeled in and she sets it up.

"Alright, Dean. If you could pull your shirt up for me please?" I do. "Thanks."

She smiles at me before bringing the lubed up wand to my skin and proceeding to rub it all over.

"Aha. There we go! Gentlemen, congratulations. Would you like to see your baby?"

"Baby?" Both Ro and I speak at the same time.

"Yes. Mr. Ambrose, congrats. You're pregnant."

"I, Uh, I would like to see it. "Ro exhales shakily as he speaks and the doctor turns the screen towards us, pointing out where our son or daughter is growing inside me.

"Oh my god. Baby, you're pregnant! We're gonna be a family!"

I turn my head to look up at him at the way his voice sounded. He sounded like he was holding back tears. My suspicion was confirmed as I look at him and see him wiping at his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess we are, Ro." I smile back and cuddle even deeper against my big man.

"Alright, let me go get the pictures I've printed for you both and your prenatal prescriptions and I'll be right back." She doesn't even wait for a response before she's out of the door again.

"Deano?" Ro whispers in my ear.

"Hmm?" Is my only response. Still surfing on cloud nine from the news we've received.

"You'll receive your punishment tomorrow morning. Today I just wanna ride this high and show you how happy and proud I am. Maybe let you take a little ride of your own if you behave between now and then?"

My back arches and my breathing stops short. "Fuck Daddy. I'll be such a good sweet boy. I promise. No naughty boys here. Daddy's best boy."

He reaches down and gives my quickly hardening package a rough squeeze. I exhale harshly so that the desperate moan I was building up to doesn't actually escape since we're in public.

"That's my baby. Always ready and raring to go, aren't you?" I nod rapidly, not even ashamed in the slightest. Before he can tease me any further, there's a knock on the door that forces us back into our normal relaxed positioning as the door opens.

"Here are your ultrasound photos, here's your vitamins. You need to take 1 pill twice a day. We'll see you back in about a month."

"Doc?" Ro speaks.

"Yes?"

"About how far along is he?" I swallow hard; almost afraid of the answer.

"Just over a month. About 6 weeks."

As we're gathering our things to leave, Ro comes up behind me; holding my hips as he whispers in my ear despite there being no one else in the room.

"Looks like I found me a fertile one. This cock knocked you up the very first time we fucked. Daddy's gonna take you home now. And he's gonna show you just what he thinks of that. Think you can handle it?"

"Yes, Daddy. Please do that. All of that. Everything you just said. I'm fine now. I feel great. Please just fuck me." He chuckles before nipping my earlobe and pulling away completely; opting to hold my hand since I'm actually able to stand on my own now.

In the parking lot, I step into the passenger seat as daddy comes up and does my seat belt for me. In doing this, his hand lightly brushes across my chest and I flinch. It felt so good. Daddy doesn't mention it though, simply clicks the belt and makes sure it's secure before going over to the drivers side to hop in and start the journey back home. About 10 minutes later, Daddy cranks the AC on my side and then he's turning his Dom side on. Fuck, I'm in for it.

"Shirt off. Now. Want those nipples nice and hard." With lightening fast speed, I do as told. His right hand comes up to ruffle my hair as he mutters 'good boy' then his hand slides down my head and clasps at the back of my neck; just enough pressure that I know he's there. Now he's talking to me. He knows what his voice does to me and he uses it to his full advantage.

"How does that air feel, sweet? Making my sweet boy's nipples nice and hard? Yeah I bet they are. You better not touch, Deano. Daddy's home now and you know daddy will give you all the pleasure you can handle. Being such a good boy. We're almost home baby. Doing so good. Such a sweet boy."

I'm so lost in his voice, I don't even realize it when he pulls into the drive way. Until, he leans over the center console and lowers his head to my chest. I know what's coming. Soon, it's gonna be me. He simply leans into my chest and at the exact same time, he flicks his tongue over the nipple he can reach and he flicks his finger against the opposite one. Not being able to control it, I come completely undone in my boxers. Screaming in ecstasy to the high heavens through my release.

As I come back down, my breathing is shallow and harsh. "Thank you, Daddy. Needed that."

"There's plenty more where that came from, love. Why don't we go on in the house and daddy can show you just how much more there is." I've never ran so fast in my entire life.

Upon stepping through the front door, I hear daddy's breath catch as he takes in my surprise for him. I'm sitting on my knees on the floor, naked. My back is facing the door, my hands behind my back. My head down. My combo harness, leash and clothing from that morning laid out perfectly next to me.

"Well well well. What do we have here? My good boy asking to submit? Is that what my sweet boy needs? You may answer me, but don't you dare move yet."

"Yes, Daddy. I want to submit if you'd allow me to."

"Face me with your body but keep your head down." I do as asked. He bends down and out of the corner of my eye I see him pick up the harness. I swallow hard in anticipation.

"Sit up off your knees baby. Can't have you losing circulation." I feel myself dropping the more he dictates my every movement. Soon, I feel the leather of the choker and the half harness against my neck and upper torso. I can't resist the whimper that falls from my lips. Don't even get me started on what that cock ring does to me. Damn.

"Oh I know, sweet one. So needy. Daddy will relieve you soon. I promise." Foregoing the leash, daddy picks me up and situates me against his left hip.

"Deano, look. Daddy has something for you."

I slowly raise my head. Soon, I'm presented with a new toy. A dildo. It's purple and sparkly and looks almost as big as daddy's cock. My hole flutters in excitement.

"Daddy's gonna put you down now. You know what to do while you await my next instruction, correct?" I nod, in a daze, staring at the toy. So, he puts me down on the cold linoleum and I submit. Back to him, head down, hands behind my back, sitting back on my knees.

"Put your right cheek to the floor and raise your ass up. Do not move any other body part." I gladly assume the position.

"Spread your legs and arch your back." Again, I obey within nanoseconds.

"Stay right there. Daddy's gonna go get something from the bedroom."

The longer daddy makes me wait, the more I feel my hole flutter, and my throat dries, and my heart races. Such delicious pressure across my chest from the breast strap of the harness that it's making me dizzy. Finally, daddy steps back into the foyer entryway.

"Mmm you look so pretty like this, little one. Such perfect submission. Daddy's gonna fuck you real good later if you keep it up." It's suddenly so hard to breathe.

The next sensation I feel is the rubbery bottom of daddy's steel toe boot against the small of my back. "Do you have something to say to me, baby?" His voice dripping with sarcasm. I swallow hard before speaking. It still comes out stuttered and rushed. "Thank you, Daddy. Love pleasing you, Daddy."

"That's better. Now, Daddy wants to see your pussy swallow this fake cock. All you get for prep is one finger, your saliva and a very VERY minimum amount of lube. Can you handle that?"

A whispered 'fuck' falls from my lips before I answer. "Yes, Daddy. I can handle it. Thank you for using my hole, Daddy. Makes me feel good to make you feel good."

"Good boy, ready for my finger?"

"Yes daddy. Always ready for you."

With that consent, he begins to breach the hole. Slow and measured. Teasing yet fulfilling what he said he would do. Eventually his finger is all the way in and he immediately finds my prostate. He proceeds to relentlessly rub against it until I'm sobbing in want, need and just absolute frustration. He pulls his finger out of my slightly opened hole and reaches for the dildo; bringing it to my lips while his free hand grabs my hair and wrenches my head up and back.

"You better lube it up real good, doll. You're not getting very much actual lube."

Within seconds, I open my mouth; dropping my jaw as far as I can and letting daddy control how much I take. He pushes forward until he meets impenetrable resistance. Saliva dripping from my lips as I choke. He leaves it in for a good few minutes, abruptly pulling it from my throat and dropping the hand in my hair. He then makes me watch as he dabs about 6 drops of lube randomly over the shaft of the toy and rubs it in.

"You ready, love?"

"Yes, Daddy. I'm so ready. Please put it in me."

As soon as the last word leaves my mouth, I feel it pressing against my hole and I gasp, almost choking on air. It seems like it takes forever for it to go in, but once it does, I let out the moan I had been holding back since daddy teased me at the doctors office.

"Ohhh thank you so much, Daddy. Feel so full. So good."

He simply walks away, going towards the living room.

"Deano, come. Crawl to me." So, I do.

Keeping my head down, I crawl into the living room where Daddy is sat on the couch, watching football.

"Listen real good, Deano. I want you to come up here on Daddy's lap. But, when you get up here, I want you in this same position, just, over my lap so the hard floor doesn't hurt my sweet one's knees."

I soon figure it out and assume the position in Daddy's lap. He starts running his fingers through my hair. This goes on for quite some time before he runs the tips of his fingers up and down the skin of my spine a few times, surprising me by randomly reaching down and squeezing an ass cheek and nudging or pulling gently on the toy. Then, he circles around my hole about a centimeter from where it still rests inside me.

"Huuuuhhhhh daddyyyyyy."

"Yes baby?"

"Fuck. Thank you so much for touching me and fucking me with my shiny new toy, Daddy. It makes me feel so good. Love it so much."

"My baby deserves the lovin's. Got a baby inside my baby. Make daddy so happy and so proud of his sexy little sweet. Can't wait to see you all big and pregnant with my child. In fact, sit up baby. Daddy's gonna loosen the cock ring a bit so my sweet can cum real nice and pretty for me. You ready?"

"Sit up on your knees baby and put your hands behind your head. That's it, that's a good boy." I whimper as the pressure releases some on my oversensitive rod. Daddy grabs it at the base and just holds it.

"Mmm look at this pretty little cock you have. All nice and red and ready to explode, huh? Yeah I can feel it pulsing in my hand. You wanna cum baby?"

"Yes please daddy."

He strokes my dick a total of 3 strokes before I'm exploding up my own chest and struggling to stay upright.

"Stay, sweet. Daddy forgot a towel." He comes back quicker this time and sits back down; laying the towel over his lap and signaling me to lay back down.

"No point in cleaning up my messy little baby. Daddy's just gonna make you cum again soon anyway." While he's speaking, he tightens the cock ring back up before helping me lay back down where we proceed to watch football together until I doze off into a nap. Exhausted from the emotions and events of the day.

A few hours later, I wake up. Still harnessed and full of the toy inside me. I rub my eyes and whimper as I stretch and my ass clenches down on it. Suddenly, I feel a rough, stern hand in my hair. I swallow hard.

"Just Daddy, sweet. Lay back down. Daddy wants to play with your cock. Lay on your side, baby. Yeah that's it, love. Will you let daddy play, doll? Can he have some fun with this nice dick you've got? Looks so good."

"Of course you can touch me, Daddy. Silly daddy. Don't havta ask that."

"Arms behind your head, Dean. Don't want you pushing me away or nothin'. Gotta be a good boy to earn intimate Daddy touches. Can you be a good boy, baby?"

"Can be a super good boy, Daddy! Let me show you! Touch my cock, Daddy. I won't flinch or cum or nothin'!" I'm past the point of caring how desperate I sound. The second his large hand wraps around my pole, I'm done for. My entire body shivers and my eyes roll back in my head.

"Fuckkk Daddy. Thank you. Ohhh so good Daddy." He continues to stroke me at the slowest possible speed he can use without a single word. Then, he uses his free hand to get his own erect dick out from his pants; proceeding to smack it across my lips until I get the hint and open my mouth.

"Mmm just the head babydoll. Suckle it like a lollipop, love. Ahhh there ya go. Fuckin' perfect baby. Yesss. Suck daddy's cock. God you look beautiful like this baby. Chest and neck all flushed. Perfect little cock all erect and pulsing for me. Arms still behind your head where I told you to put them, daddy's cock inside your mouth. So fuckin' pretty."

I pull off his dick long enough to thank him for the praise; then I'm right back on him. For only a few fleeting moments though, as daddy suddenly speaks up.

"Hey Deano. Sit up, baby. Daddy wants to try something new." So I do, awaiting my next instruction.

"Put your arms down behind your back this time babe and lay back down on your side." Daddy speaks from where he's now positioned himself on his own side, propping his head up on his opposite open palm. When I'm laid on my side in front of him where he wants me, he presses his upper chest against my back, leaning to whisper in my ear.

"Daddy's gonna take out the toy now, babe. But don't worry, Daddy won't leave you empty for long. Daddy's gonna give you his cock. You want that, baby? Want Daddy to give you the real thing?"

"Oh yes daddy. Please fuck me with your big fat amazing cock. Need it in my pussy real bad."

I exhale hard as Daddy had been easing the dildo out of my hole as we spoke. With that out, he starts to slide inside me; pressing every inch of the front of his body as close to my back as physically possible.

As soon as he bottoms out inside me, he puts my top leg over his forearm, opening me up yet pushing my hole to clench down tighter over his cock. Then, he lays his open palm directly over my lower stomach where our baby will grow big and strong; lingering for about 30 seconds longer than I expected, then he continues up my torso, stopping to grab my neck in a firm 'Daddy' grip. The catch? My oversensitive, pulsing dick is now trapped under his arm as he holds this position and increases the speed in which he was pushing his cock inside me.

"Oh fuck. Do you like this, baby? Like the way daddy's holding his sweet boy while he gives you his cock? Mmm daddy loves it." His hand flexes once when I don't respond to his questions.

"Yes daddy. Love it so much. Love you Daddy. Thank you. Ohhh make me cum daddy. Please." Breathing is hard with all of the pent up sexual energy permeating this room. Daddy takes his time on me that day. Hours spent making passionate love with my daddy on our couch. By the end, my chest, stomach and neck are covered in my own release, and I'm full of multiple loads of daddy's yummy cream, too. Daddy even put a plug up inside me to keep his cream all up in my hole. I love my daddy.

Finally, hours have gone by and it's now dinner time. (We skipped lunch in favor of fucking each other's brains out in celebration and appreciation for the little one now inside me.) Daddy orders a slew of Chinese food for us. I eat lots of lo mein, some spring rolls, fried rice, and of course the cookie part of the fortune cookies. Daddy reaches down as he takes the last empty plate from me and rubs my still flat stomach. "Wow, Daddy's boy ate a whole lot! Must be feeding our baby good. So proud of you, Deano. Already taking such good care of our sweet little baby boy or girl. 6 weeks down.. 34 to go. See you soon, baby bear


	11. Daddy's Babies

I'm suddenly forced from my slumber (and subsequent wet dream) abruptly. Rubbing my eyes, I turn my head to the clock on the bedside table. 10:15 am. 'Hmm, I guess I did need to sleep.' Soon after that thought, it registers what woke me. Daddy. Sucking on my morning wood like it's his favorite lollipop.

"Mmmmm. Good morning, Daddyyyy. Thank you for sucking my pretty little cock. Feels so nice. Wanna cum for you, Daddy. Can I pretty please?" Instead of a verbal answer, he pulls off my cock and then I feel the snugness of the cock ring being placed and I whimper.

"I'm sorry, baby. You still need your punishment, remember?" Under the scrutiny of his gaze, my head immediately lulls forward, facing the floor as I nod slowly. He stands up and goes to sit at the edge of the bed. A single snap of his fingers and I'm sitting on my knees in front of him with my hands behind my back, awaiting further instruction.

"Stand." Head still facing the floor, I slowly rise to a standing position.

"Walk to my right side and face left." Still obeying Daddy's every whim. Don't want to inflict more punishment now when I'm already in for it.

"Turn your head to the right and lay JUST your upper body over my lap." I'm trembling as I get closer to the punishment I know I deserve, but don't want.

As soon as Daddy's happy with my positioning, he gently rubs both ass cheeks with his hand. Then, I feel the leather of the belt take the same path his hand had before the whoosh sounds in the air and the leather cracks harshly over my left cheek.

"Deano, what happens when Daddy's punishing you with spanks? What is Deano supposed to do?"

"Count them and say thank you after each one, Daddy."

"So do it, little one."

"Thank you for my punishment, Daddy. That was 1."

"Good boy." 2 more swats come down on my ass, this time the right cheek.

"T-two-o, Th-three-eeeeee, Thank you Daddy."

Daddy is silent as he deals out the rest of the 15 smacks. Once he lets me up from his lap, my face is streaked with tears, my neck and chest are flushed, and my cock is rock hard. Without a word, Daddy takes my hand and leads me to the corner to finish my punishment. Still butt naked, which is fine 'cause no one else is here.

"15 minutes in the corner. Put your forehead to the wall, and your hands behind your head, stay upright. Don't sit on your legs, gotta keep your circulation up. Not a sound. Every time you even so much as sniffle, its an extra 5 minutes. Do you hear me? You may verbally respond."

As soon as I assume the position Daddy asked of me, I respond. "Yes Daddy, I hear you. Thank you for following through on my punishment, Daddy."

"You're very welcome, sweet boy. Time starts now. Not a peep until I come to get you."

It's silent in the room for quite some time. Then all of a sudden I hear the crisp 'zzzzzz' of a pants zipper and the metallic clatter of a belt buckle against hard wood floor. A few more fleeting moments go by before I hear the wet slide of masturbation just a mere couple feet away from me. I try so hard not to whimper as Daddy starts to moan, making it quite obvious that he's getting off.

"Fuck Deano. Taking your punishment so well. Fuck, look at that nice plump red ass you've got. I bet that dick looks just as nice right now. Being denied what it needs the most. That's okay, Deano, I'll cum for you. Ohh so horny, Deano. Daddy's boy did so good taking his spanking. Made Daddy so hard. Wanted to stick my cock right up your tight little hole. Yeah, hole is ALWAYS so nice and fucking tight. Like a fuckin' vice grip. Shit. Uhh here it comes, sweet. Daddy's cock gonna explode with all that sweet cream you like, baby. Ohhhh fuck! Mmmm sooo much fuckin' cream, love. Corner time is over now, love. Come over here and clean up Daddy's mess. Crawl on your knees. Keep your hands behind your head. Use your mouth only. Yeah, that's it. Good boy. Daddy's gonna go take a quick shower and then I'll harness you and we can go downstairs for breakfast. How does that sound, love?"

"Sounds good, Daddy. I'll go get my harness while you shower."

He ruffles my hair and smiles. "Always such a helpful one, sweet. Thank you."

Barely any time at all passes before Daddy comes back into the bedroom from our in-suite bathroom. I'm still on my knees with my hands behind my head as he walks in and over to his walk in closet to get dressed. Once he's done, he hands me my tightest pair of underwear and my favorite old worn out tee of his. I whimper when I see the underwear, but dress in them nonetheless.

"Don't worry, sweet. Daddy's gonna lotion your bottom after breakfast. If you promise to be a good boy, we can eat in the living room and you can sit on my lap so it's not as hard of a surface."

"I promise to be good, Daddy. Please don't make me sit on those hard wooden chairs with a sore bum. I promise I'll be such a good boy."

Sensing my anxiety and nervousness, Daddy walks over and squats down in front of me, placing his open left palm gently against my cheek and places a just-as-gentle kiss to the top of my head. "Shh, my sweet. Getting all excited isn't good for you right now. Daddy will let you sit on his lap in the living room for breakfast. It's okay."

I immediately relax as Daddy steps away and grabs my harness. "Are you okay with this right now, sweet? Or is it gonna be too much with everything we've already been through this morning?"

"C-can I, Can I cum again f-first-t Daddy? 'm so hard-d. H-hurts-s." Damn it. I hate that I stutter when I'm nervous!

"Of course you can. Daddy will get you there. You don't need to move a muscle. You trust Daddy, don't you?"

'Course I do, Daddy."

With that he places the harness back down. Then, he reaches one arm around me and pushes two large fingers into my unprepped hole. It burned but it was soooo good. I shivered at the intrusion. Then, his opposite hand wraps completely around my cock that's just begging to release. The final nail in the coffin is when he moves one of my hands down and places it over my nipple then proceeds to envelop the other one in his mouth. My cock explodes as soon as I flick my nipple and Daddy takes a nice long suck of the other one while his hands work my cock and my hole throughout my orgasm. It feels like it took me a lot longer to actually come back down, but I finally manage.

"Alright sweet! Let's get this harness on my sweet boy." He first puts it over my head, which immediately drops forward in submission at the feel of the leather. Then, I take in a shaky breath as he places the wide band across my nipples and clasps it behind my back. My body completely sags in total submission.

"How's that, sweet? Does it feel okay?"

"It's perfect Daddy. Thank you." He bends down, picking me up and placing me on his hip.

"Let's go feed my babies, shall we?"

\- Hours Later -

Daddy and I are enjoying a chill afternoon in nothing but my harness and Daddy in his boxers in silence when he speaks up.

"Hey Deano?"

"Yeah, Ro?" I peer over at him from my spot on the other end of the couch.

"We should make scrapbook of your pregnancy. Take a photo every week as you grow and then make notes about that week. What your cravings are, how much you slept, how big baby bear is, etc. Wouldn't that be fun?"

I pretend to think for a split second. "Let's do it, Ro. I want those memories for the rest of my life."

Without a second thought, Daddy goes upstairs to fetch his new GoPro he's recently become obsessed with and sets it up on the mantle above our fireplace. Then, he walks around the couch and holds both of his hands out for me to take. As I stand, he eagerly positions me in front of the camera, slightly at an angle. He turns on the 10 second timer on the camera and comes to stand behind me. Taking my right arm and placing it on the upper portion of my belly and his left arm cradling the bottom. I look down at my still flat stomach as he presses his lips to my temple just in time for the flash to go off signaling the taking of the photo.

"Can we go buy scrapbook stuffs now, Daddy?" I look up at him, neither one of use breaking our pose even though the photo has long since been taken.

"If that's what you wanna do, baby, then that's what we're gonna do." I clap my hands excitedly as I run off up the stairs to get ready.

\- At the store -

After lots of consideration, Daddy and I choose a simple black photo album that just says 'memories' on the front. But, we get lots of cool stuff to decorate the inside! Stickers, letters in all different kinds of fonts and sizes, glitter, scented markers to write with, etc. It was SO fun!

"Daddy?" I whisper in the checkout line.

"Yes, Deano?" He glances at me over his shoulder.

"Baby's hungry again." I whimper as my stomach growls on cue.

"What does baby bear want to eat?"

"Hmm… a nice big salad! Lots of tomatoes and cheese and croutons! Oh and ranch dressing! Also, lasagna. Meaty lasagna. Also, cookie dough ice cream!

Ro chuckles as he takes my hand and leads me out of the store after we finish paying for our purchases; heading to the grocery to pick up the specific ingredients for our very specific dinner.

I finish two whole plates of lasagna and salad and almost 3 bowls of ice cream before I'm ready to call it a night.

"Daddy?" I ask as we're in the bedroom getting ready to turn in.

"Yes, beautiful?" He smiles at me as I blush; trying my best to ignore it and continue with my request.

"Can I wear my harness to bed? I know it's a play time thing, but I feel a bit too naked without it now." The longer Daddy takes to answer me, I hang my head in embarrassment; wrapping my arms around my middle to hide somewhat.

"Never hide from me, Deano." He unwraps my arms from my stomach, instead placing them around his neck. His own left hand coming up to lift my chin as his right hand grasps my hip.

"Sorry, Daddy." Is all I can muster.

"Does Daddy's sweet boy want the whole harness? Or no?"

I shake my head 'no.' "I want the choker and the harness, but no cock ring please."

"Alright my sweet. Assume the position. Remember not to sit all the way back on your knees. Stay up."

"Yes, Sir." With that, Daddy clasps the choker on my neck, and proceeds with fastening the harness. Then, he carries me back over to the bed; tucking me in.

"Thank you, Daddy." As he gets in bed, he wraps me up in his arms at his side, giving me the most breath-taking goodnight kiss I've ever received and then placing his open palm over my still flat stomach.

"Good night, baby bear. Daddy loves you, too."


	12. (Can't Think Of A Title

3 am. I toss and turn for I don't even know how long. Finally, I rip myself from my nightmare and stand up from the bed. Huffing, I bend over and place my hands on my knees. Finally, I calm down some and I walk over to the vanity on the other side of the room quietly.

I'm only 9 weeks pregnant, but it feels like I look 39 weeks. In my head, I know my body hasn't really changed ALL that much, but I still feel like it has. Or maybe I'm scared of what's going to happen when it does finally change drastically. Yes, my ass is a little thicker and my hips are a tiny bit wider, and yes I have a teeny tiny bit of pudge where my abs are slowly fading, but it's not really THAT bad. Still, without fail, I strip out of the oversized tee I wore to bed and caress my stomach as the tears fall freely. I can't help it.

Thankfully, so far, Ro hasn't woken to my crying spells. They've been happening for a couple weeks now. Just as I finish that thought, I hear the rustling of the sheets and Ro's half-asleep frame appears behind me. One of his massive hands squeezing my hip, the other coming up to cover my own hand on my stomach.

"Dee, why are you awake? You know the doctor said you need to rest as much as possible." He yawns.

"How can I rest when I'm so fucking HUGE?" I sob; stomping my sock clad foot into the carpet and crossing my arms.

Without a second thought, the hand on my stomach reaches around and swats me on the ass; hard. "Language, Deano. Daddy's pretty boy doesn't need to talk like that to make a point."

"I sowwy, Daddy. I just so frustrated. Can we have some play time? Need you, Daddy."

"Of course we can, Deano. You know Daddy's here for you no matter what. What do you need from Daddy, baby? How can Daddy make it better?" Now, he's massaging my hip and rubbing circles on my belly.

"Eat my boy pussy, please Daddy. Right here against the vanity. Want Daddy's big tongue so much. Pretty please, Daddy."

I'm already reaching behind me and spreading my ass open for him and he's not even agreed. I then spread my legs and lean over the vanity; arching my back as much as I can without hurting. When Daddy just stands there smiling at me, I whine high in the back of my throat and my legs quake.

"Please don't be mean, Daddy. Baby really needs you. Pleaseeeeee." Before I can even blink, Daddy drops to his knees and teases the rim of my hole with the tip of his tongue. His touch just a whisper against my skin. Enough to make my hole flutter. He continues this torture for what feels like hours. It was probably only minutes, though, as soon I'm sobbing and quaking in desperation and Daddy finally relieves me by breaching the ring of muscle with as much of that big strong tongue as he could fit inside of me and laying it flat against my prostate immediately as I'm crying in relief and ecstasy as my cock sprays all over the front of our dresser.

My hands drop from my ass and my body sags against the vanity as I come down on my orgasm. "Oh fuck, Ro. Thank you. Feel so much better now. Damn you and that sinful tongue of yours."

We both laugh as he picks me up and carries me back to bed. "Does baby have one more good orgasm left in him tonight? You can't be satisfied already, sweet. Not my pretty little baby. My baby is always ready for Daddy, huh?" I nod against his shoulder as I start to grind against his waist.

"Mhmm. Always ready to play with Daddy. Not done with Daddy yet. Tired though."

"That's okay, Dee. Daddy's going to let you lay on him while you take this dick. Just let Daddy do all the work and make my pretty boy feel good. Sound fun?"

"Oh Daddy. Sounds SO fun. Love taking Daddy's dick. Hole's nice and tight again and ready for it too, Daddy. Got a good pussy for Daddy to sink into." Ro chuckles as he lays on his back on the bed and situates me on my stomach on top of him.

"Do you want to lube Daddy up for your hole, babe?" Slowly, I nod and raise myself so I'm straddling Daddy's abs. I put a generous amount of lube in my hand even though Daddy ate me out not even 15 minutes ago; smearing the lube over every inch of Daddy's mammoth cock.

"Alright, Sweet. Spread that boy pussy open for me and lay back on my chest. Daddy's going to make his pretty, pregnant sweet boy feel so good. Are you ready?"

Once I assume the position asked of me, I reply. "Ready, Daddy. Please fuck me now."

Daddy ruffles my unruly bedhead as he lifts his hips and proceeds to slide inside me with minimal resistance. Once he bottoms out, he changes from ruffling my hair to massaging the back of my neck; knowing how well that calms me.

"Oh Daddyyyy. Feel so big! Love your cock, Daddy. Thank you for playing with my boy pussy tonight, Daddy. Needed you so bad. Love you so much. Ohh fuck. Mmmm so good."

"Ohhh you're very welcome, sweet boy. Daddy loves you too, handsome. Daddy loves this perfect little pussy, too. So tight. Ugh fuck Dee."

We continue to make love in the still darkness of the midnight hours; finally going back to bed as the sun came up around 7 am.


	13. Take a Dirty Picture, Baby

I'm stirring awake around 11am. Starting off slowly, but soon turning hasty as I remove myself from Daddy's cock that was inside me all morning and run for the bathroom; making it just in time to empty my stomach into the porcelain bowl. I flush the toilet and try to go back to bed for a bit, but I can't sleep. So I reach under the bed for our memory scrapbook and the bin of decorations, going into the room we've decided will be the nursery and plopping down in the middle of the floor.

'Week 7-9: Baby bear, you're about as big as a raspberry today! Yay! Growing so nicely in Papa's tummy. You're craving lots of ice cream right now. We love you, baby bear.'

This page, I make lots of neutral colors. Yellow, purple, green, etc. Then, I stand in the bathroom and take my weekly belly photo and attach week 7 and 8 as well as 9 onto this page. Smiling to myself as I close the book and look around the room. I look at the clock; it's almost noon. I go wake up Ro.

I climb on the bed and straddle his bare chest. "Dadddyyyyyyyy. Wake up. Pretty please?" Then, I press a feather light, teasing kiss to his lips and he starts to stir, immediately catching my bottom lip with his teeth and then letting go to caress my tongue with his. Slowly, we both pull away.

"Mmm good morning, baby boy. Thank you for the wake up kisses."

"Silly daddy, it's noon! Time to wake up! Baby bear's hungry!" I giggle as I climb off the bed and pull him by his hands until he's standing up at the side of the bed.

Then, I hurry down the steps and immediately fall into my submissive pose at the bottom of the staircase. Always facing away from Daddy.

"Talk to me. Is this what you want today?"

I nod as I hear Daddy's footsteps in front of me now. "Yes Daddy. I'd like to submit. But I'd also like to make a request if you'd allow it." Still keeping my head down until instructed otherwise.

"You know the drill, Deano. When making a request, how should you stand?" I immediately rip off the oversized tee and sit up off my legs, interlocking my fingers behind my head and locking eyes with Daddy; cock hard as a rock bobbing freely and hole aflutter in anticipation. Ro squats down in front of me and places his index finger under my chin. "Good boy, Dee. Now, what would my baby like to request?"

"Some time on my leash, Sir. Want Daddy to lead me around for a bit. Doesn't have to be all day, but I really need to give up all control right now."

In complete silence, I tremble as my knees almost give out right before daddy speaks.

"Bring me your full harness combo, Dean." And he points back up the stairs. My legs are a bit wobbly at first, but I manage to get up the stairs and retrieve my harness. Then, I come back down and place the harness on the floor in front of me as I hit submissive stance once again.

"Thank you for allowing my request, Daddy. I love you." Daddy ruffles my hair and places a kiss to the top of my head before he proceeds to assemble the harness. I shiver as the leash is clasped into the O ring in the middle of my back, and the subsequent gentle tug as daddy wraps the extra chain around his hand. "Let's go get my sweet boy some food, yeah?" I nod rapidly.

The afternoon continues in this fashion. I spend a lot more time leashed than I had originally planned, but I can't complain. It's been nice not making any decisions for once. I'm currently sat on the floor between his legs as he sits on the couch, when he gently tugs on the leash; prompting me to look up at him.

"Deano, how about we do a little photo shoot, aye? Get some very sexy and very beautiful shots of my pregnant beauty. My sweet, sweet boy. You like that?" My hands clench against the carpet and my breath catches. "I thought you might. Alright baby, let's get some pictures!"

The first pose he has me do, is fairly simple. He stands to full height, attaches the leash to my collar this time and wraps the extra all around his forearm, pulling my neck back to look at him and he snaps the photo. The second one he wants is super risqué. Well, for me being pregnant, it feels like it. I'm placed in the middle of the living room on my stomach. I pull my knees up under me and spread them as much as possible. My chest pressed to the carpet under me and my arms outstretched as much as they can and crossed at the wrist, I'm looking back at the camera.

Then, he opens the blinds to our big picture window in the living room. I sit on the sill so I'm facing right and looking out the window. My left leg is dangling to the floor. My right leg is propped up on the sill, bent at the knee. I'm in full harness combo minus the leash. My left hand goes to my belly, my right holding my cock at the base. The next photo in our shoot is the same pose except my head is thrown back and my lip is caught between my teeth as my cock and hand are now covered in my release. Daddy takes a surprise photo of him cleaning up his baby's mess. The next photo is still at the window, except this time, the front of my body is pressed to the glass. My right-hand clawing about 3 inches above my head. My left-hand clawing level with my temple. Leash hanging down in between my ass cheeks. It's almost winter so the glass is frosted over. Written in the glass above me is 'I've been a bad boy'.

The next photo is probably my favorite. I'm sprawled out on my back in the middle of the floor with daddy towering over me; cock in hand. He strokes himself until he's on the brink and then just as he cums on me, he takes the photo. Daddy and I take a few more photos before he runs upstairs and then comes back down with the bin of scrapbook supplies, and another photo album. This one is red. Blood red. So pretty. He hands me the album as he gets the other supplies ready on the floor and then opens his legs and sets me in front of him between them. I run my fingertips over the cover of the album; mesmerized by the sensory experience I'm having. The leather against my rough skin, the cold album against my rapidly flushing heated palms. The blood red screaming at me like sirens.

Daddy pulls me out of my reverie by slightly tweaking my hardened nipples. I moan as my body falls back against his and my head lulls onto his shoulder.

"How about my pretty baby comes and sits on this dick and we put together a pretty little scrapbook of my pregnant little Sweet. How does that sound, baby?" He chuckles as I moaned again and immediately lifted and rearranged myself to sit on his thick, erect rod. "Oh fuck Daddy. You're so fuckin' big." Once he's balls deep, and I'm settled down. We start by downloading the pictures to daddy's secret laptop and then having them printed right then and there. At the top of the first page, Daddy writes '9 weeks pregnant Sweet. 1st photo shoot.' And we add the photos we took that day.


	14. I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

I'm 12 weeks into my pregnancy this week. Today, I've somehow managed to sleep in. My morning sickness has subsided tremendously. I'm feeling better than I have since becoming pregnant. That is, until I take a look in the mirror. I'm legitimately showing. Not extremely, it looks like a food baby right now, but it's definitely there.

Trying my best to ignore it, I go into mine and Ro's shared walk-in closet searching for something I look good enough in to wear to tell our friends the big news. After a good 20 minute search, I fall to my knees on the floor of the closet and just sob semi-silently. Within moments, I'm being picked up and put on Ro's left hip as he carries me back to bed.

He strips me of my onesie and proceeds to kiss and nip all over my exposed body. He lingers at my stomach a bit longer than I'm comfortable with right now and I squirm in response. His broad right arm anchors me to the bed, placed right underneath my slight pudge and above the tops of my thighs on my pelvis area.

"Daddyyyyy!" I whine high in my throat as I arch my back as much as I can, my arm thrown over my eyes.

"Bad Dee. You know you don't ever hide from Daddy. Put your arm down. Now."

I comply and he immediately chimes in with his next instruction. "Daddy's going to put your legs on his shoulders and eat the amazing little boy pussy that keeps winkin' at me. I want you to scream for me, Sweet. Let the neighbors hear who's wreckin' this tight little pussy. You understand me, Deano?"

I look him dead in the eye. "Yes Daddy. I understand."

"Good boy, Deano. Now, Daddy's going to put his tongue in. Be a good sweet boy and DON'T move. Just be loud for me."

With that, he inserts his tongue slowly. Like, slower than molasses.

He growls against my skin once his tongue is all the way in me.

"Oh FUCK! Daddy spreading my little pussy so wide on that big fat tongue! Mmmm thank you, Daddy! Love when you eat my pussy. So good to your Sweet! Yessssssss."

He smiles up at me with his tongue still deep inside me right before I feel his wet muscle lay flat against my prostate and I cum. A lot. But, as soon as I cum off of my high, he wants to talk.

"Now, you want to tell Daddy why I found you sobbing on the floor of the closet at 9 am on a Saturday? He firmly grips my thigh. To an outsider, it would look like a loving, even slightly sensual grip. To me, it means 'Don't lie to me, Dean.'

I put my head down and twirl my fingers as I try to speak. "'Cause I'm fat, Daddy."

Daddy blows out the breath he was holding that I know means he's slightly frustrated but trying not to get angry with me. "Deano, baby, you are not fat. You are carrying a child in your body. Our child. This is ours. Please don't ever think you are fat. You're carrying this baby beautifully and I'm so proud of you and so honored to have been chosen to be this baby's parents. I love you." He runs his fingers through my hair as he speaks.

"Will Daddy still love me when I'm full blown like 40 weeks pregnant? Right before I have baby bear?" I ask; uncertainty prevalent in my quivering voice.

"Of course, my sweet one. Daddy's gonna love you no matter what. I love you more and more every day. Even as your body changes and your moods sometimes go a bit haywire. I love you even when you crave pickles and Hershey's syrup or flaming hot Cheetos at 2 am. Daddy loves you and Daddy loves this baby." Overcome with emotion, and tears streaming down my cheeks, I grab Ro's face and immediately make out with him. He chuckles before kissing me back tenfold.

"Does Daddy's pretty baby wanna wear your half harness piece underneath your favorite hoodie of mine for our big day? I know you have to be my big Deano for a bit, but Daddy can bend the rules for my Sweet sometimes." He smiles.

"Oh yes, pretty please Daddy. I'll be such a good big boy today. I clap excitedly and reach across the bed to my night stand for the harness and place it gently in my daddy's hands before turning my back to him and lowering my head; ready for him to put it on me.

"Good boy." He says as he clicks the last piece into place and then picks me up and places me back on his hip and goes to the walk-in closet in search of my favorite Roman Reigns black merch hoodie and my baggiest sweats; helping me into them with a broad smile across his face.


	15. I Want To Shout It From The Rooftops

Today's the day. Telling the most important people in our lives that we are expecting a child in a pretty non-conventional way. Ro is downstairs making sure the food and the house is in order and I'm upstairs in our room having a slight little panic attack. What if they all laugh? We've invited Sethie (obviously), both of Ro's parents and his sisters, and my mom, and Paul (Levesque).

"Deano?" I hear Ro's voice calling for me downstairs, so I put on my happy face and open the bedroom door.

"Comin' babe." I slowly make my way down the stairs. He grabs my left hand as soon as he sees me.

"There's my pretty baby." He mumbles against my hair as he wraps his free arm around my body and grabs a handful of my ever-growing backside.

I lightly smack his chest as I blush. "Stop it, Ro." I chuckle.

He ignores me as he unwraps his arms from me and squats down to say hi to baby bear. "Hello my little bear cub. Daddy loves you so much."

He lifts up my hoodie slightly and places a lingering, soft, barely there kiss to the side of my belly. This sets off a flutter deep in my soul and, unfortunately, my asshole, too. I have to grab onto his head to steady myself as I let out a soft, half-whispered, half-panted, 'oh' from between my lips.

"Uh oh, did Daddy's kiss make my baby feel some type of way?" He asks me as I let go of him and he stands himself upright. When he looks at me, my arms are crossed and I have the biggest pout on my face.

"Not funny, Daddy." I complain, just as the doorbell chimes and the first guest arrives.

"SETHIE!" I scream as I jump up into his arms; completely forgetting my belly and the announcement and everything in between. I plant soft, loving, teasing kisses all over his face before Ro picks me up and makes me let him go.

"Ahem. Sorry, bro. I just got a little excited. I miss y'all so much. Come on in." Ro taps my ass in warning as Seth passes us to sit on the couch.

"So what is all of this hullabaloo about, bro?" Seth inquires as he watches mine and Ro's interaction.

"Gotta wait, oh impatient one. There's more guests arriving. Ro, would you please bring out the appetizers? You know this one's got an appetite on him." I laugh from deep in my belly.

"Hey! Not my fault!" Seth pouts as the doorbell chimes again. This time it's Ro's family. I go to open the door as Ro was busy feeding little brother.

"Son, get your behind in here and greet your mother properly." Sika's no-nonsense voice rings through the living room even at just a normal speaking level.

"Hi mama. Hi Pops. Hey girls. So good to see you all." Ro gives hugs all around and then steps back so his family can enter as my mom tries to sneak in behind them.

"MAMA! Hi!" I wrap her up in my biggest hug.

"Hi, lovebug. How are you?" I blush at the nickname.

"I'm okay, ma. How are you doing?" We trade small talk until the last guest arrives just a few minutes later. Paul. The scariest one by far.

"Hello fellas. How's it goin'?" We both shake his hand.

"It's good Paul. How're you?" Ro speaks, ever the composed one of us two.

Dinner goes off without a hitch. Everything tastes amazing and our families are getting along fantastically. Ro sits at the head of the table and I'm on the other end when he clinks his fork against his glass and summons me to him with only a nod of his head.

I am pulled to sit on his lap as he begins to speak. "I first want to thank you guys for coming and joining us for our little impromptu dinner tonight. It's been so good to see you all again. Now, as you all know, I have still been working, but Deano here has been off TV for a while. That is essentially what we're here to discuss. Which is why we invited Paul, too. Are you ready baby?" He looks at me for confirmation before he speaks again. I nod.

"We're, uhm. We're pregnant." I mumble. Sika about choked on a fettuccine noodle, his mom instantly cried. His sisters, Summer and Vanessa, kissed Ro and I on our heads and whispered their congratulations. Seth fell out of his chair (fuckin' drama king!) and Paul just sat silently.

"Paul?" Ro is the first to gain his composure and speak.

"I mean, congrats boys. This isn't what I was expecting you to say, is all. I'm very happy for you though. How far along Dean?" His stare feels piercing. Like he can see into my soul.

"12 weeks today. Which is why we wanted you all here today. I'm officially out of the first trimester. It only gets safer from here." I can't help the beaming smile that lands on my face as Ro discreetly places his hand under my hoodie and on my tummy.

Ro's sisters and mom and my own mom proceed to plan my entire baby shower right then and there. I don't even know the gender yet, but they don't care about that.

Everyone takes pictures of and with us and everything else goes swimmingly. I don't even know what I was worried about.


	16. Chapter 16

Sitting in the cold, sterile-smelling hospital room at Dr. Gates' office never gets any easier. As I get further along in my pregnancy, it becomes harder. Knowing what today's appointment will entail; it's more-so nerve wracking. Today, I may have to give up most, if not all, portions of the only thing I currently find solace in. I cannot tell Romie how much the leash and harness mean to me, though. I mean, I know he knows to an extent. But, he doesn't know that deep down inside, I'm having an existential crisis about it. He doesn't know that our 'play time' is the only reason I've felt comfortable enough to be intimate with him here in recent weeks. I'm 16 weeks pregnant and my belly has literally popped overnight. Ro can't contain his excitement over the new development. I, on the other hand, am trying to control my urge to cringe every time he touches it and praises me for how well my body is growing our little boy or girl. His kisses all over my stomach every morning make me want to sob and beg him to never look at me again. But, I can't hurt him like that.

"Deano?" I shake myself out of my daydream as Ro is suddenly next to me, grasping my hip and stroking my face. I realize I've been crying while thinking about not crying. Stupid hormones.

"Hi Romie. I'm good, babe." I wipe my eyes. When I look back at him, he gives me a no-nonsense stare.

"We'll talk at the house babe. But, I'm fine." I give him the most believable smile I can muster at that particular moment as Dr. Gates walks in the door.

"Hello gentlemen! How are you two fathers-to-be doing?" She sounds chipper until she takes in our positions. Ro still holding me and me looking downtrodden and simply defeated.

"Is everything okay?" She sounds genuinely concerned.

"I'm just a little emotional, I guess." I try to laugh it off, but neither of the other occupants in the room laugh with me.

"So, what's going on, baby-wise?" She decides to get right down to business.

"Nothing really exciting, which I guess is what we want. Right?" Is my response.

"Pretty much." Dr. Gates chuckles.

"How are you sleeping, Dean?"

"I'm not." I quip before I can stop it.

Luckily, she knows I'm joking so she laughs before responding.

"Yeah, that's typical the further along you get. How's your appetite?"

"Alright. Some days I eat anything and everything I can get my hands on, and some days I just can't, but I love my midnight snacks!" We all laugh.

The conversation continues in this fashion for some time. Until the topic turns to my sex drive. "So, gentlemen. How's the level of intimacy? More, less, same?" We're both beet red as she looks at us. Ro speaks first as usual.

"Uh, uhm. It's been a little less here in the last couple of weeks. Up until that point, though, it had been way more. So much more." And he grins at me from his peripheral.

"So, what changed?" She asks carefully.

"That's actually part of why we're here today." I finally remember I have a voice.

"We wanted to talk to you about a part of our intimate relationship dynamic. We just want to be sure we're being safe for both my sake and of course our baby." She hums in understanding, but doesn't say anything else so I continue.

"Ro and I have a Dom/Sub relationship. Mostly, in the bedroom but sometimes I need it a bit more."

"That should be okay throughout your pregnancy. Unless, you're involved in, say, knife play or something. What is the extent of your play in the bedroom?" I blush and look down.

Ro squeezes my knee lovingly and reassures me that it's okay and he'll take over. "We like to engage in leashing and Dean wears a harness sometimes, too. It's an act of just letting go of control for him. Letting me make every decision for him. Taking away the "adulting" responsibilities and just letting him freely express his wants and needs without feeling judged or mocked. When he's not leashed, he can make his own decisions as he chooses, even with the harness on. But, he can also tell me when he's taking on too much or feeling too much at once and I'll step in. With the leash on, I give him choices and we have our own system to where he can opt out of anything he doesn't like or feel 100% comfortable with. We're bringing this up because with the leash, he likes to be either carried on my hip or he follows me on all fours at my heels. We know that the bigger our little bear cub grows, the harder this will be. But, we're curious as to the safety of it, and also the harness. It's a half harness, but we just want to make sure we're doing everything as safely as we can."

Dr. Gates seems shocked at first which makes me flinch slightly, but then she goes back to a neutral look as she starts to speak.

"Thank you Roman for that very well put together explanation. Most of my clients cannot formulate such sentences when it comes to bedroom talk. Now. As for the leash. I'm a little weary of letting you crawl around on the floor much longer. That could bring about more pain and possibly send you into early labor if pushed too far. But, the harness should be completely fine. That's not an issue. Maybe, if you could, just walking upright on the leash would be better for both you and baby. That way, Roman can still be in control when wanted, but you're not putting your body under too much unnecessary stress. Does that sound good?"

"That sounds like a pretty fair compromise, huh Deano?" He lifts my chin and locks eyes with me.

"Y-yesss, Romie. Sounds good." He smiles at me. Then, Dr. Gates speaks again.

"Alright, lets check on baby. Shall we?" Ro and I both nod as she wheel's in the ultrasound cart.

We hear the familiar whoosh of our baby's strong as steel heartbeat. Still, it never fails to make me tear up. Ro leans down to my ear. "You hear that, Sweet? We made that. You and I. Daddy's so proud of his baby and his little bear cub. Doing so well. Love you babe."

Then, he slides his hands down my shoulders and over my extremely sensitive nipples (to which I hiss in response) and further down until those big, strong, broad, hands are encasing my bump once again. This time I can't help it. I groan and push his hands away. I've never reacted to Ro like that. Literally, never.

He's back in my ear suddenly. "You're going to explain yourself when we get home, little one. You've never flinched away from me." He growls from deep in his belly, but low enough that Dr. Gates is still none the wiser.

"Alright gentlemen, everything looks good! Baby's growing exactly how they should! Hopefully, at your next month's appointment, baby will show me what gender they are so I can share that with you. They're being a little shy right now." She chuckles.

A few minutes and stacks of reading material later, Ro and I are back in the car on the way home. He stays silent as he buckles me into the passenger side and kisses my forehead. Once he's settled in the driver's side, he grabs my hand to hold on the drive, still eerily silent.

Upon entering the driveway a mere 15 minutes later, Ro gets out of the car and comes around my side; opening my door and helping me out by my hands. Then, he puts me up on his hip and carries me back into the house; depositing me onto the faux leather couch in the living room.

"Your ass better be naked and presenting that slutty little hole to me by the time I come back. You hear me?" His no-nonsense voice and glacial stare goad me into a stuttered, "y-yess-s Daddy" as I scramble to do as told.

Quickly shedding my 'big Dean' outfit of the day, I slide down the couch until my hips are level with the ends of the cushion. Then I prop my feet on the coffee table in front of me and open them as wide as I can; using my right hand to hold my cock out of the way as my left spreads my cheeks and exposes my hole to the slight chill of the afternoon air floating through the house.

Daddy comes back in the house and hangs his coat and hat up on the rack before he takes in my appearance. "Mmm. Good job, Sweet. Now Daddy's going to play a game with his sweet boy. You want to play a game, love?"

I know he's being a bit condescending, but my lust-rattled brain can no longer comprehend sarcasm, so I eagerly nod my head.

"Alright, Sweet. The game is this: Daddy's going to fill you up with the biggest plug we have. Now, I know we haven't tried it out yet, but I think my sweet little love can handle it. Once you're plugged, Daddy will administer 10 spanks for your sour attitude and pushing me away earlier. If you make it through all 10 spanks without cumming, Daddy will get you off. If you do not make it, you will stay plugged for as long as I decide, but Daddy will handcuff you so you can't relieve that pretty, little cock of yours. Doesn't that sound like fun, love?

"N-noooooo. No Daddyyyyyy. Please don't spank me."

Oh fuck I'm in so much trouble.


	17. Chapter 17

It feels like it takes ages for Daddy to fit the big plug in my tight little hole, but somehow, he makes it work. Once the plug is settled, Daddy helps me onto my side so my ass is completely exposed to him and slightly hanging off the couch.

"What's our new game's number one rule, Deano?" He asks just before the first sharp sting hits my skin and I arch my back as I moan out, "n-nooo cumming, Daddy."

"Such a good boy. Only 9 more, Sweet." By the ninth one, tears are streaming from my eyes as I beg for release. There's such a thrill I get from my punishments. It's not the punishment itself that gets me off. It's my Daddy's control over me. It's knowing that even if my punishment hurts for a bit, I will still take it because it's coming from the only authority figure I've ever trusted in my life. And I'll be damned if the sex after my punishment isn't ten times better than our regular sex life; which is already amazing.

The tenth one comes as a surprise and I can't help it anymore. I yelp and clench my ass down on the plug by accident which sets me off and my release streams from my pulsing cock all over the back of the couch.

'That's okay, Deano. It was the tenth one, so Daddy will be nice this time. But, not too nice." He wraps his left hand strongly around my still pulsing shaft. I whimper in response. "Come on my beautiful Sweet. Daddy knows his best boy can cum one more time. Real pretty for me, baby. Just one more."

He strokes me as he speaks and I do my best not to scream in blissed out, fucked out, sweet, sweet agony. His lips pressed to my baby bump is what throws me head first into my second orgasm in minutes. It's too much, yet not enough. Soon, Daddy is carrying me bridal style up the steps. As I open my eyes that I hadn't even realized were closed, we're entering the master bathroom. He reaches to turn the water on and plugs the drain. "How about a nice warm bubble bath for Daddy's perfect little Sweet. You like that?" I nod in response as he dislodges the plug from inside me.

"Daddy stay?" I ask.

"If you want Daddy to stay, I will." He smiles that thousand-watt smile that I love.

Then. Daddy's setting me down into the full bath gently. He grabs my favorite strawberry bubble bath and fills the tub with it. As I take my bath, Daddy and I engage in idle chatter. Chatting about the baby, the nursery that still needs put together, just whatever comes to mind.

"All done, Daddy!" He laughs as he picks me up out of the tub and wraps me in a towel. Once back in the bedroom, he dries me off; being extra careful about my sensitive parts. Suddenly, he gently swipes over my pelvis and I almost fall over because it hurts. That was so unexpected. That hadn't hurt for a few days now.

"Oh, my poor Sweet. Body's doing so well preparing for our little one to be born. Come here, love. Daddy'll give you a massage. Then, we'll lotion that sweet bottom of yours, put your special body butter over your belly and then get you comfy in some sweats. Sound good?

"Yes Daddy. Thank you for taking such good care of me." He proceeds to grab my eucalyptus mint body lotion that I love when I'm in pain.

"Open your legs, baby. Daddy's going to get your whole pelvic area. Give you some good, all over relief." I obey, quite slowly.

Then, he rubs the lotion in his hands to warm it up before grabbing slightly above my thigh on each side and massaging down into the creases where my legs and pelvis meet; knowing this is the area that hurts me the most.

"Oh fuck, Ro. Thank you Daddy. Baby's so sore down there. Love the way your big strong hands touch me in places I didn't even know I needed touched. Mmmm. Feels so good."

Apart from a few grunts and moans on my part, the room falls completely silent as Ro works my body over with the lotion. The lust for the man taking care of me threatens to take over but I swallow it down like a horse pill. It's bittersweet, but I need Daddy's care right now. Daddy's mammoth dick can come later. As these thoughts fill my head, Daddy rolls me over to lotion my bottom from the spanking I had received earlier. Once that dries, he places me back on my back.

"Now for my baby's belly. Got my baby's special body butter. Ready, Sweet?" I nod shyly; trying not to show just how unexcited I am for this particular part of the aftercare routine. I should've known I can't hide from my Ro.

"Is this what was bothering you earlier babe? You were like this when we had the sex talk with Dr. Gates too. Usually you are not the shy one about our sex life. You love to brag about my dick to anyone that'll listen. So, what's going on babe?"

"Put the body butter on and then we'll talk. I need it, my skin feels particularly dry today." So, he does. But I can't stall for long. Soon, he's helping me sit up on the edge of the bed and then he's squatting between my legs.

"Alright babe. What's going on? I feel like you're pushing me away."

"Oh no! I so sorry, Ro. I don't mean to it's just. I'm so fat and gross and I eat EVERYTHING in sight and I just don't want you to not find me attractive anymore. This pregnancy has been hard on my self-esteem. I'm really sorry for pushing you away, though." I hang my head before Ro is standing up and helping me push further up the bed back to the pillows.

"Nope. We are not having my sweet baby thinking he's anything less than perfect. Get that fine ass up here so Daddy can talk to you." I scramble to lay over on my side because I'm most comfortable that way and Daddy slots himself directly behind me. We are so close, I doubt even a piece of paper would fit between our bodies. Then, Daddy's in my ear.

"Baby boy, you are the sexiest man I've ever met in my entire life. You being pregnant just makes you that much sexier to me. These strong ass thighs that are preparing the rest of your body for our little bear cub. The way your nipples are already lactating some for your milk to come in. How sensitive and needy my sweet boy's hole has been here in recent weeks. Always beggin' for Daddy's dick. And this big round belly. The perfect home for our little one to grow big and strong until it's time for them to make their appearance. You're doing so good and I'm the one that should be saying sorry for you feeling like I'm not attracted to you. I am more attracted to you now than ever. If that's even possible." We both laugh at that. "Come on, bug. Let's take a nap and then we'll get some scrapbook time in. Does that sound fun?"

"Yes Daddy. It does."

"Good night baby bear. And good night my perfect sweet boy. Daddy loves you both."

"We love you too, Daddy. 'Night!"


	18. Chapter 18

I'm 17 weeks today. Only 17 weeks. It feels like I should've had the baby already. I've been pregnant for way too long. 23 weeks to go. My mid-lower back has been aching for the past week. My cravings have turned from savory to sweet. My favorites are blueberry muffins and grape anything. I'm actually baking some blueberry muffins right now.

Soon after they're done, Ro comes in the house; sweaty and glistening from the run he just went on. He comes into the kitchen and presses his chest against my back, grasping my thick hips and placing a kiss on my left temple.

"Mmmm. Smells delicious in here. Blueberry?"

"Yup. Little bear wanted them."

As soon as the muffins are safely out of the oven and set on the counter to cool, Ro spins me around to face him and pulls me as close as he can against his chest. Then, he gently grasps my face in his hands and pulls my lips to his.

As my eyelids flutter back open, I ask "what was that for, Ro?" and smile up at him.

"Nothin'. Just love my baby boy." Then he leads me to our living room couch, carrying the now cooled muffins in his other hand.

He sets the tray on the coffee table and then stretches out on the couch, opening his legs and patting his lap as an invitation for me to get comfy. Once I'm cuddled against his broad chest, he takes the first muffin from the tray and unwraps it.

"Open up, babe."

I giggle as I open my mouth and take the bite of muffin offered to me. Between the two of us, (well 3 including little bear), we manage to polish off all 12 muffins. I start to rise off of Ro to clean up our mess. He stops me with a hand to my left hip.

"Baby, sit down. I'll clean this up later. Right now, I wanna cuddle with my babies."

"Okay, Ro. Thank you." I give him a peck on those full luscious lips.

"Don't have to thank me, baby boy. This is my house, too. Can't have my pregnant baby doing all the work. What kinda man does that?" We laugh together as I cuddle back down into his embrace.

After a couple of hours of comfortable silence, I start to fidget. Lightly running my nails over my belly, tossing from side to side to get comfy again, then my telltale whimper. This gets Daddy Ro's attention. First, he stops my hands from scratching. Then, he nips at my earlobe before speaking.

"Why so unnerved, love? What's goin' on in the pretty lil head of yours?"

"Need play time, Daddy. Been too long. (3 days tops.) Need you."

The next thing I hear is Daddy reaching into the end table drawer for the extra lube. "Open your hand, babe." He asks, I obey. He gives me a generous amount of the liquid before his next instruction is growled into the space between my neck and shoulder.

"Want you to prep yourself, Sweet. Get that tight little pussy all open for me. Think you can handle that, baby?"

"Mmmmh! Yes Daddy. I'll be a good boy and open myself up for you. See? 'm a good boy. Gots 2 fingers in already, Daddy. Opening my hole for you so good. 'm ready, Daddy. Hole's nice and relaxed for that nice Daddy dick. Can I have it Daddy? Pretty please?"

"Oh baby boy. When you beg so pretty, how can Daddy possibly say no?" With that, he starts to enter me. It feels like I haven't been this open in weeks even if it was just mere days ago.

"Oh so fuckin' tight, Sweet. Suffocatin' Daddy's dick, baby. So fuckin' good. There we go. Daddy's in, love. Work them hips for me, baby boy. Show Daddy how much you want it."

I start to grind in Daddy's lap and he hits my prostate on every twist of my hips. It feels so good! "Like dis, D'ddy? 'm I doin' a good job?"

"Oh yes, baby. Working that ass so beautifully for me. Turnin' Daddy on so much. Okay, Sweet. Take ya a lil break. Daddy'll take it from here."

As soon as I settle back down into Daddy's lap, he nestles his face into my neck, his right arms comes over my pecs and his left secures itself over my belly as he pounds away in my now loosened hole.

"Huh huh huh! Oh fuckin' Hell, Ro! Yes! Mmmm fuck! 'm g'nna cum! Make me cum, Ro! Pleaseeeeee!"

At that, he brings the hand covering my belly down just a few inches and takes hold of my perfectly erect rod. With 3 solid strokes, I cum everywhere. But I notice something else is wet.

Oh fuck. I think I just lactated on Ro's arm.

Uh oh! How do y'all think Ro is gonna react to the "milk" on his arm? Find out in the next MHEA chapter coming soon!


	19. Chapter 19

I immediately start to try to escape Ro's grip, breath hitching at the pull of his dick on my hole, but I try to ignore it. I need to get away. "Ah ah ah, Sweet. Where do you think you're goin', huh? Daddy didn't cum yet. Need your pussy to squeeze this dick and make me paint those tight inner walls with my creamy load. Don't you want that, love?"

Without a word, I sink back onto his still-fully-erect rod and let him fuck me until he cums all over my insides. Once he's done, I make my escape, knowing he's too tired to catch me if I hobble fast enough. I lock myself in the guest bathroom down the hall from the living room where I still hear Ro's tired breathing.

"Baby? Love?" No answer. "Deano? Sweet? Alright, little one, I'm not playing this game with you. You better make yourself known right now. 1….2….".

I swing the bathroom door open and I kneel before Daddy with my head down, silently requesting to submit. Instead, he squats down in front of me and lifts my chin so I'm looking straight into his eyes.

"What is this about, Sweet? You never leave Daddy after sex. Especially not sex like that. Is everything okay, baby? Talk to me."

He manhandles me until I'm straddling his lap facing him. I twiddle my thumbs for a brief moment before I finally tell him what's wrong. But, I can't say it loud. So, I practically mumble it.

"Milk on Daddy's arm. 'mbarrassed. Thought Daddy w'ld be mad."

He chuckles lightheartedly. "Baby, I would never be mad at that! Silly little love. It's actually a turn on for me. Watch." He proceeds to lick my milk from his arm. "Mmm you taste real good, Sweet. Daddy thinks it's very sexy that you made some milk when you came, babe. In fact, come here. Lets go back to the couch. Daddy needs more of that sweetness."

Daddy proceeds to lay me down on the couch. Then, he immediately presses his lips to mine, his tongue searching for entrance that is instantly granted. As soon as he can tell I'm focusing on nothing but our kiss, he flicks my left nipple and I feel a drop of my milk ooze out. I try hard to fight the urge to coil in awkwardness as he proceeds to flick the other one and gets the same result. Then, something I definitely did not expect.

First, he grabs my chin. Not hard enough to hurt, but enough for me to look him in the eye and know that whatever his next move is, he's being dead serious. So, I continue to watch. I watch as he slithers down my body from the side. I watch as he takes his free hand and grabs my pec. I watch when he sticks his tongue out and I watch when he takes one long lick of my nipple and then proceeds to swallow the milk gathered there. My dick twitches in interest no matter how my brain feels about it.

He looks at me to make sure I'm still paying attention as he carefully moves over to the other side and proceeds to repeat the process. This time, though, he moans when the drop of milk hits his tongue. He moans like a man that hasn't had water in months. This time when he looks at me, his eyes have changed. There's a fire there that I haven't seen in a long time. Ooh this is about to be fun.

Without warning, he forces his long, thick tongue inside my hole and immediately my body trembles for him. I'm literally quaking for this man as he annihilates my prostate. Fuck! Him and his tongue continue to tear me to pieces from the inside out for what feels like hours. From the second he started, my cock has been steadily leaking precum. The wanton need in my voice as I moan for him is Earth-shattering in ways I can't even begin to explain. It feels so good that I actually black out.

The next thing I remember is being pulled from my dream-like headspace by a couple tugs on my chest. But they're two completely different tugs. As I look toward where the feeling is coming from, I see Ro. He's delightfully nibbling on one nipple and playfully tugging and flicking the other. My breath hitches and this alerts him to the fact that I'm now awake.

"Mmm there's my sexy little love. Made my baby feel so good, you passed out on me." He chuckles.

"Can't help it Daddy's tongue is so amazing." I say shyly.

"Aww such a sweet little love. Thank you, baby." He smiles down at me.

Without a word I place my palm on the back of his neck and pull him down to me, capturing his lips in a kiss that I hope conveys every emotion I'm feeling right in that moment.

"Cuddles, Daddy?" I ask softly as I pull away just as gently.

"Of course, love. Daddy will always cuddle his babies." He situates himself behind me on the couch and rests his open palm over my protruding belly as we spend the afternoon watching trash reality TV.

\- Later that evening -

"_Noooo. Daddy! Don't go! Please don't take my daddy! Rooooo! I love you, Roman…" _

I startle awake. Somehow, I'm in bed and not on the couch with Ro. He's not behind me and I really start to panic. I'm sweating bullets and my heart is pounding. 'It's okay, baby. We'll find Daddy. He's gotta be around here somewhere.' I try to calm the flutters in my stomach as I manage to get myself up out of bed, despite my legs shaking. Suddenly, it registers to me that the master bathroom water is running. I make my way over.

"Ro?" My voice sounds watery and scared from my tears that are still flowing. "Romie?!" I say a bit louder in hopes that he can hear me since the door is locked.

After a few, long moments, the door swings open and my man is standing on the other side. Relief washes over me as I wrap my arms and one leg around my man and kiss all over his handsome face.

"Thought you left me, Ro. Some big scary man was tryna take you away. Got so scared." More kisses to his face.

"Aww, baby boy. Nobody's ever gonna take me away from my love. You hear me? No one. Not ever. Come on, lets order some Chinese for dinner and watch a movie. Think my baby needs some more cuddles.

"Can I have my harness too, Daddy? Maybe even the leash. I won't get on the floor, just need the feelin'."

Daddy's eyes flicker and I see that fire again. This is my favorite Daddy. "Assume the position, little one."

I immediately get on my knees on the bed; facing away from Ro with my head down. A big hidden smile on my face as I wait for him to collect the supplies. Once he's behind me, my smile drops as he first places the choker that the leash connects to. Then, my breath completely stops as the faux leather harness caresses my tender pecs. Finally, the leash is in place and I'm ready to submit to Daddy.

"Alright, Sweet. Off the bed. Walk with me, babe. Let's go to the living room. That's a good boy, Sweet. Easy on the stairs, love. There ya go. Alright, now, lets get comfy." I wait for Daddy to lie down and open his legs for me. Then, I climb on the couch and cuddle the best I can while Daddy uses his phone to order our food.

After we've had our fill, Daddy nonchalantly starts to grope my hip closest to his hand. I feel his crotch tent up, but I say nothing. Finally, I speak up. "Daddyyyy, I tryna watch da movie." I whine like I'm annoyed even though I could never be annoyed with Daddy getting horny. It's my favorite side of Daddy.

"I have a better use of my little one's time and attention." I'm intrigued at where this is going.

"Really? What's dat, Daddy?" I look over my shoulder and up at him. He grinds his hips against me and whispers real low against my neck.

"Why don't you suck this dick, Sweet? Daddy misses how good that mouth is. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"B-B-but how, Daddy? I'm too big." I pout.

"Just lay on your side, babe. Let Daddy do the work." So, of course I assume the position asked of me.

Then, Daddy brings one of his legs over my body and plants his foot behind me on the couch. He grabs the front of my harness to hold me in position as he then starts to slowly slide his dick into my mouth and down my throat. The further he pushes, the more my throat tries to resist, and I start to gag and choke. But he doesn't let up.

"Ahh music to my ears. Love this mouth, too. Perfect mouth for taking my dick. Ohh fuck. Yeahhhh. Missed this mouth so fuckin' much, babe. Oh god I'm close already. Shit! How do you do that to me! Fuck I'm gonna cum, De. You gonna take my load? Take it, De. MMMMMM FUCK!" I swallow rapidly as he cums all over my throat. He always tastes so good. I suck him for everything he's worth as he comes down off the high.

Once his breathing returns to normal and he's able to focus again, he reaches out and runs his left index finger underneath the breast strap of the harness. I whimper when it hits me what he's doing. He's not checking tightness or safety or anything like that. He's searching for any drops of milk that may have come out. He gathers a drop or two and then licks it from his finger.

This man and his fetish of everything about me is going to be the death of me. I swear it will.


	20. Chapter 20

Week 18. Still craving sweets all the time. In fact, its 3 a.m. and I'm tossing and turning, debating whether to ask Ro to go get me some grape Laffy Taffy and some sweet watermelon. Pregnancy cravings, man. They kind of suck. It's now 3:10 and I'm so hungry I think I might cry. Instead, I stand up and grab the scrapbook bin from the nightstand. We had moved it there when I could no longer squat to get under the bed. Anyway, I carry the bin over to little bear's room and plop down on the rocking chair; spreading the supplies out on the card table we've temporarily put in here.

'_Little Bear: Week 18. _

_Bear, _

_You've got Papa craving some weird foods, little bear. I mean, watermelon and Laffy Taffy? For real? (I laugh.) But other than that, you're starting to move in Papa's belly. I can feel your little flutters, but Daddy can't yet. He's jealous. (I smile to myself.) I hope you enjoy this scrapbook when you're older, bear. Daddy and Papa love you so very much and we cannot wait to meet you in about 22 weeks. _

_Papa_

Once I finish the scrapbook page, I decide to get up and move around a bit. My back and hip pain only getting worse. It's about 4:30 a.m. when I hear movement down the hall so I pause; waiting for my man to come down.

"Deano?" He rubs his eyes to bring my shadow into focus. "What are you doing down here, babe? Should be resting. Come on, come back to bed."

I approach Ro and place my hands to his shoulders. "I'm fine, Romie. Was hungry so I came down to see what we had and then I added a new page to little bear's book and now I'm achy so I'm just walking a bit. I promise I'm okay." I peck his concerned frown.

"You're hungry and in pain? That's no good. Daddy has failed you, Sweet. Why didn't you wake me? I could help you. What do you want to eat? We'll get your belly all nice and full and then Daddy will massage you. Does that sound good?"

"Whoa, Daddy. Slow down. Yes, I'm hungry and yes, I'm a little achy. But you do not need to go out at 4:30 in the damn morning to get me anything. I'm craving watermelon and I happened to find some already sliced in the fridge yesterday, so I'll just eat that. However, I will take that massage." I grin at him goofily.

With that reassurance, he quickly goes to the fridge to grab the watermelon before taking my hand in his free one and escorting me back to bed. Once in the bedroom, he sets the food down on the nightstand then bids me to the bed. I lay down as much as I can on my stomach and side and Daddy proceeds to rub the eucalyptus mint stress-relief lotion all over my hips and lower back.

"Hmmm thank you, Daddy. Feels so much better already."

Ro rubs my body for approximately 10-15 minutes. Never once complaining about it. "Alright, sit up, Sweet. Daddy's going to massage your feet while you eat your watermelon." Once I finally convince Ro that he's done enough, it's near 5:15 a.m.

"Come on, love. Let's get you comfy. You need more sleep than you've been getting." I let him situate me even though I know this attempt will end up futile like the rest. Thinking Ro was coming to bed with me, I'm very confused when he slides down the bed. Until his face is pressed to my bump.

"Hi baby bear. This is your Daddy. I love you very, very much, but babe you gotta settle down so Daddy and Papa can get some sleep. Can you do that? Pretty please?" I tear up watching this precious interaction between father and baby.

Suddenly, I'm no longer in pain and my tummy flutters have died down tremendously. Baby shifted around to ease some of my pain and completely settled down.

Ro must've felt the shift in me, too. "Thank you, baby bear. We love you!" and with that, Daddy comes back up the bed to cradle me in his arms. Home sweet home. As I start to drift off, I suddenly remember… I didn't get my Laffy Taffy. Shit!

\- Two Days Later -

We sit in Dr. Gates' office again. Another day, another check-up. We tell her all the interesting things we've been reading and learning about our little cub and she shares our excitement and gives it back to us tenfold. Baby is still growing as they should be. I'm feeling huge, but that's only because I'm a man; a tiny one at that, and also because baby's so healthy. They're measuring a little bit bigger than normal, but Dr. Gates says that's nothing to worry about.

"Would you gentlemen like to find out the gender of your little bundle of joy?" Dr. Gates sounds just as excited as we do when we talk about our little one.

I look at Ro to find him already looking back at me. We both shrug at each other and then nod at Dr. Gates.

"It looks like you two are having…. A happy, healthy, bouncing baby GIRL! Congrats, guys!"

After a long minute (or 20) of processing that information, Ro and I decide to make a store run. We grab some basic things like nipple pads for me, things for baby girl and then I see them. I didn't get my Laffy Taffy the other night, but these will more than make up for it; chocolate covered strawberries! One of my pre-pregnancy favorites.

"Daddy? Daddy!" I eagerly try to turn Ro's attention to the fruit.

"Yes, Sweet?"

"Chocolate covered strawberries! Can we get them, please?"

"Of course, love. Here you go." He hands them straight to me off the tall shelf they had resided on.

Once we've checked out and we're in the car, we start the 20-minute trek home and I swiftly pop the top off the strawberries and dig in. We're about half-way home when it hits me. I'm fucking horny. Not giving a single fuck that we're technically in public, I prop my leg up on the seat with me, balancing the half-eaten strawberries on my knee as I take my free hand and push it down my sweats, sighing when I reach my destination: my sweat-slick, fluttering hole.

"Fuck, Deano. What are you doing?" Ro sounds panicked.

"Eyes on the road, Daddy. I'm just playing with it. I'm so fucking desperate. Ohhh it feels so good."

I hear him audibly swallow. "How many fingers, little one?"

"T-tw-two, Daddy. Not in, just teasin'. Like how you tease me. Can't get it right though, Daddy. Doesn't feel as nice. Help?"

As I ask for help, I roll my head to the side to look at Ro. My blue eyes blown black and my bottom lip bitten between my teeth. The crotch of my pants moving as I continue to play with my hole.

"I can't, baby boy. Not right now. Be a good boy and wait until we get home. Daddy will help you when we get there."

Not liking that answer and needing more pleasure, I wrestle the hand closest to me off the steering wheel and shove it down my pants where my hands had just been. Giving up, he puts his middle and ring finger inside me and I cum in just a few minor pumps of his fingers.

"Ohhh god! Thank you, Daddy. Needed to cum bad." I try to take his hand out of my sweats and place it back on the wheel.

"Ahh ahh ahh, De. You wanted Daddy's hand, now you've got it. Daddy's going to play with this tight little boy pussy until we get home; and then you get 10 spanks for taking what you want when I told you to wait. You understand me?

"Nnnnggghhhh fuck. Yes, Daddy. I understand." And with that Daddy continues to touch me in silence. I know better than to make a sound when I'm already in trouble.

Once we hit the driveway, my eyes start to lose focus and my dick springs to life once more.

"D-Da-Daddy?" Only Ro can leave me in a stuttering pile of my previous self so often.

"Yes, little one?"

"May I cum, Sir? Really needa cum bad. Hurts so good."

"You have 30 seconds. If you can't finish in that amount of time, you don't get to until bedtime. 1….2….3…."

Daddy gets to 20 before my cock twitches and cum dribbles out and over the head and down my shaft. Then, Daddy licks me all clean and gets out of the car. He comes around to my side and opens my door. Then, once he helps me out of the car, he collars me. I didn't even know he had it with him.

"Over the arm of the sofa, little one. Arms stretched out in front of you. Arch your back. Paddle or Daddy's hand? You have 5 seconds to answer me. 1…2…3…"

"Paddle, Daddy."

"Good boy."

The first few hits are good, but not Daddy's best. So, I urge him on. If I'm being punished, I want it to be worth it. "Come on, Daddy. Harder! Want it rough!" He rears the paddle back and spank #5 is the hardest one yet. "Ahh fuck! There ya go, Ro. Just like that! Again! Fuck!" He hit me 2 more times right in a row.

Then, a pause. He makes me wait for the final 3. The anticipation building as I hear him pacing behind me. He spaces the last 3 out over probably 5 minutes or so. Once he's done with my punishment, he leashes me and then pulls, gently forcing me to stand as he comes in front of me and leads me down the hall to our "play" room. I'm in for it, now.


	21. Chapter 21

Upon entering the playroom, a shiver runs down my spine. Nobody knows about this room. We haven't even been down here since before I got pregnant. I silently wonder what Daddy has up his sleeve.

He leads me over to the swing. "Up, love. Sit on the swing." I quickly scramble to do as told. Once I'm seated, my hands immediately fold in my lap, and my head lulls downward. "On your back, Deano. Place your legs on the outsides of the swing. Let Daddy see that tight little hole." This position actually takes some of the strain off of my hips and thighs. I sigh; content. "Arms up over your head, babe." As soon as I obey, he comes up to me and ties them up.

Suddenly, something cold and slightly wet is pushing against my entrance. I whine as it slowly breaches my ring of muscle and then moan as it slides all the way inside me. Then, I hear the click of Daddy's camera and I know he's taken a picture of me in this compromising position.

"Up, Sweet. Sit on up." I scramble to do so. "Hands down on the swing, babe. Head down and arch your back if you can. Daddy wants to see you take that fake dick. Go ahead and grind with it, doll." The more I grind on the dildo, the more interested my own dick becomes and the tighter my hole clenches. Within mere moments, I'm streaming precum and there's moisture coming from my pecs and down my abs.

"Ohh. Ohh. Can I cum, Daddy? Wanna cum like a good boy for you. Pretty please!" I begin to get a little frustrated as my release doesn't come as quickly as Daddy's 'yes, little one.' But, finally, my body literally quakes through the Earth-shattering orgasm I'm experiencing. One more click of the camera before Daddy is grabbing my face gently but firmly and bringing me back to life with his kisses.

Then, he pulls away. "Alright, Deano. Now that Daddy's baby isn't so wound up, let's have a sexy little photo shoot to add to our other scrapbook, yeah? Does that sound fun?

"I guess Daddy." I reply, not really feeling sexy enough being that I'm close to 20 weeks pregnant at this point.

He swats me on the ass swiftly. "None of that negativity. You're beautiful and sexy and everything in between. You hear me?"

When I don't reply fast enough for his liking, he clasps his hand around the back of my neck and slightly applies pressure. "Yes, Sir. I hear you loud and clear." He lets go.

"Here. Put this on, babe." He hands me a black, see-through, sheer robe, and nothing else.

I look away from him as I undress and slip into the robe; letting out a slight whimper at the new chill in the air and the caress of the new fabric against my chest and baby bump. Then, he has me place my right leg up onto the wooden "toy" chest we have situated at the end of the swing; my leg now slightly covering my bump, making me feel a little better.

"Hold on, babe. Daddy's gonna help you real quick." With that he comes up behind me. He picks up the bottom of the robe until my ass is exposed, instead folding the extra fabric down in between my legs. Then, he closes the robe and it caresses my bare cock that is standing at attention. Before I can even make a sound, he is tying the robe closed directly over previously mentioned cock. Then he drapes it off of one shoulder and my look is complete with my hands cradling my bump.

He then sets the camera up on the tripod in a way that will take the photo of me, but he will not be in it; only his hands will. Then, he grabs the hair on the top of my head with his left hand, and his right comes up across the front of my throat as he wrenches my neck to the side to look at him right as the click sounds and the flashes brightens up the room for a split second.

For the next photo, things get a little more complicated. He has me mount the swing again; only this time, I am facing away from the camera and without the robe. Then, he has me spread my legs as far as I can to the point that my toes touch. Next, he places my collar and leash back on me; having only taken it off for the previous picture so he could use his hands instead. Then, he hooks the opposite end of my leash that he would normally hold onto, on the hook we installed into the ceiling for the swing or anything else we want to hang or move. My head immediately arches back so as not to choke as much. My hands cradle my bump again, and then Daddy puts my dildo back in me. When he is satisfied, he takes the photo.

Then, he comes to the front of me and drops his pants. The camera again facing at an angle to where it will capture all of me, but only his lower abdomen. Then, he proceeds to spit roast me; shoving his cock down my throat with zero remorse. This is the position that takes me down into my sub headspace. Being used so thoroughly finally getting to me. My eyes go unfocused and glossy. My throat relaxes and I'm able to take more of Daddy's thickness.

The next thing I know, Daddy and I are settled on the swing. I'm in between his legs and he's rubbing my bump, talking to baby girl. Once he realizes I've come to, he hands me the water bottle in his hand and my favorite Veggie Straws snack for times like this.

"Thank you for using me like that, Daddy. Needed that takedown. Feel so much better." I say once I finish my snack.

"It's my pleasure, baby boy. Did Daddy go too far at all? Was that too much?"

I quickly shake my head 'no.' "No, Daddy. If it was too much I woulda tapped out. Promise. Even think baby girl liked it some. She was flutterin' in my belly the whole time." I laugh from deep in my belly.

"Uh oh we gotta watch out, Sweet. Turnin' our baby into a perv before she even has a chance." We both laugh at that.

Suddenly, "Ooh." I moan. But not from anything pleasurable. The second pain hits me and I sit straight up off of Daddy's chest. The third hits and a tear rolls down my cheek.

"Sweet?"

"Hurts, Daddy."

"Where baby. Show me where." I press my hand to my lower back on the right side.

My mind doesn't even register getting in the car, let alone leaving the house. But, soon, we're on our way to meet Dr. Gates to make sure nothing is wrong. As soon as I get there and Ro tells them who I am, they get me into a room and an ultrasound cart is wheeled in. Ro is sitting directly next to my bed and holding my hand firmly. After the ultrasound is done, they strap this Velcro band looking thing around my body. Then, my baby's heartbeat rings out. It's strong. I cry with relief. That means baby girl is okay.

"What is this, Doc? What am I feeling?" I am still slightly panicked.

"Just some early contractions called Braxton Hicks, dear. Everything is completely fine. I'm glad you came in, though. Now that you're almost halfway there, I wanted to check on you anyway. Since you're a man, and this is your first pregnancy, I want to monitor you closely from now until it's time for baby girl. I just want to make sure we're all on the same page and that we're all prepared for when she makes her arrival. So, come back in 2 weeks instead of a month. We're getting closer, boys. It was good to see you. Now, go home and rest. Both of you." She smiles as she exits the room and we get ready to be discharged.

Ro and I decide we're starving on the way home, so we stop by the local burger joint. "What would you like, babe?" He inquires as we look at our menus.

"Cheeseburger with everything on it. A large fry. 2 orders of chicken nuggets. OOH! A chocolate milkshake!" He chuckles as he orders my food and then his.

Upon taking the first bite, I moan quite loudly. This is exactly what I needed to eat. I tuck into my food happily with one hand, absentmindedly rubbing my bump with the other. Everything is perfect.


	22. Chapter 22

I've finally made it over halfway through this pregnancy. 22 weeks. It feels like time is slowing down and speeding up all at the same time. I'm now seeing Dr. Gates every 2 weeks. My cravings have slowed down, but I'm more emotional than ever. My mood swings are terrible. In fact, just last night, I had been bugging Ro for hours to fuck me. I was desperate for it. I had to resort to walking around the house naked for him to finally break and take me. By the time he was inside me, I was crying. It felt like a pity fuck even though I know Ro loves me and would never do that to me. We had to stop prematurely because he didn't want to upset me anymore even though he was giving me exactly what I wanted. We had a long talk after it, but it still embarrassed me that I reacted to him like that.

Right now, I'm mopping the kitchen floor. Ro is off for his morning run. We ate a light breakfast before he left, so I'm cleaning up so he doesn't have to when he gets back. In the silence of the house, my mind drifts to my Daddy. Not just Ro, but Daddy Ro. That's a whole different Big Dog. Mmm I _love _that Big Dog. The night we had a couple weeks ago down in our playroom was probably the best sex we've ever had. Definitely the best since I've been pregnant. How he finds ways to use me still. All of it, just yummy. Don't get me wrong, our normal vanilla sex life is fantastic, too. But, I love when he Dom's me.

I finish cleaning the kitchen and then I decide to go get ready to surprise my man. I haven't "willingly" (I'm always willing, I just like to rile him up sometimes) gone down for Daddy since that night. I think he's starting to need it just as much as I do now. So, I go very slowly up the stairs to our bedroom. I grab my harness/leash/cock ring combo and put it on. Then, I grab the collar, my favorite paddle, the fuzzy handcuffs, and a dildo and retreat back downstairs. Once in the foyer in front of the door, I attach the leash to my collar and put it on. Then I force the dildo into my unprepped but always ready hole, Then, right as I hear Daddy's footsteps on the stoop out front, I drop the paddle and fuzzy handcuffs to the floor in front of me and put my head down to wait.

I can't see his expression, but I hear "De-" before Daddy is silent, realizing I'm right in front of him and dressed to submit.

"Spin for me, little one." I manage a half turn with my back to him before I hear the next command.

"Stop there." My breath hitches as I realize he sees the dildo. He pushes on it slightly and it nudges my prostate; making me moan involuntarily.

"The rest of the way now." So, I turn the rest of the way around until my body is facing him again. He grabs my hair with a firm hand and pulls my head up.

"Hmm. You've not dropped yet. I can still see your pupils. We'll have to fix that, huh?" I whimper. "Yeah, we'll fix that." Then he drags me closer to him and plants his lips on mine. The kiss is brutal and messy, but I love every second of it. His tongue forces its way into my mouth and immediately fights for dominance over mine.

Then, he grabs the back of my neck and places my head directly over his left pec. He runs his right hand down my spine and grabs a handful of my ass before he proceeds to tease me with the dildo. He starts by pushing on it a little, then he pulls it out about halfway and makes me beg before he puts it back in me. Then, he takes his left hand from the back of my neck and grabs my cock. Suddenly, his voice is growling deep in my ear.

"Cum, little one. Take the edge off. With you looking so sexy and ready for me, it's gonna be a long night. Go ahead and cum. You only have 10 more seconds before Daddy takes his hand away and you have to hold it. 7… 6… 5…" He says '1' right as my cock explodes all over his hand and bare pelvic region.

"Good boy, Deano." He urges my head away from his pec with his left hand under my chin and uses his right to ruffle my hair. He takes hold of my hand and then gently urges me to the wall with his free hand on the small of my back. Once my belly and the side of my face are flush against the wall, he goes back to my previous spot and picks up the paddle and cuffs.

He proceeds to cuff my hands over my head. Then, the leather of the paddle trails gently down my spine so I brace myself for the hit that never comes. Daddy must've seen my body tense.

"No, little one. No hits today. Daddy's gonna slow down on some stuff. Gotta keep baby girl safe in there. Daddy'll take you down real good after she comes out. But, for now, we have to be careful. Love you baby boy." He seals it with a lingering kiss to my left shoulder.

Then, he places the paddle underneath my right butt cheek and bounces it gently; swiftly repeating it on the other side. I giggle.

"Feels funny, Daddy. Like it, though. More please?"

"Ohh such good words, baby boy. Asked me so nicely. How about a couple love taps, yeah? That way, Daddy won't hurt you or the baby but you can still feel it."

"Yes Daddy. Love taps sound nice. Thank you, Sir." He gives me 5 very gentle, but firm taps on my ass with the paddle. My skin turning a bright, rosy pink. Although, I'm not quite sure if the flush on my skin is from the heat of the paddle on my skin, how turned on I am, or how embarrassed I still get in these compromising positions being pregnant. But, whatever it is, Daddy doesn't say a word.

Instead, I feel a tug at my entrance. "Daddy's gonna take this fake dick out now, baby. Think you can take the real thing like this? I think my baby can."

"'Course I can, Daddy. Would love to take your big dick just like this. Wanna take it all for you, Daddy. Wanna be your good boy." I finish my plea with a whimper as the head of his dick breaches my slightly more open ring of muscle.

Within a few seconds I feel Daddy's hips against my ass and I know he's in. He starts a gentle but easily felt rhythm inside me as his hands move to hold me in place. His right hand pressing on the small of my back, and his left hand closed over the front of my throat; not applying pressure, just letting me know he's there. I feel his head between my shoulder blades, too. He watching himself fuck me. That's one of Daddy's favorite things to do. Especially when he takes me all slow like this. It gets him off pretty quickly to watch my hole stretch to take his cock.

It feels like hours in that position before finally he's unlocking the cuffs. He intertwines our fingers on both hands and brings them down the wall so they're level with my chest. Then, he extends his arms as much as he can which takes some of his dick from me.

"Throw it back for me, baby. Let me see you work for this dick. Yeah, there you go. So fucking sexy, baby boy. Ughh fuck. Want you to cum with me. Can you do that? Think you can cum untouched for me while you take this dick? Yeah, cum, baby." Simply being urged on by his words, cum oozes out of the head of my dick and runs down the shaft. Soon, there's a small puddle on the floor. Daddy ends our first round by leading me over to the couch and the straddling me; proceeding to lick my milk drippings from my pecs. It's going to be a long night, indeed.


	23. Chapter 23

***Shout out to Stingerette1975 for being the first and only commenter on my last 3 chapters. You da real MVP, babe.

Also, the spanking mentioned in this chapter, still isn't Ro's hardest like De is used to taking. Don't think I forgot that quickly that they need to slow down. LOL!***

3 weeks. 3 long weeks. That's how long it's been since Ro and I have had any intimacy. We haven't even cuddled in about that long. He's been working throughout my pregnancy and it seems like that's all that consumes his mind when he is home. He continues to avoid any conversation about us, too. He comes back from Europe today, and I'm not even anywhere near excited to see him. I'm currently sat in baby girl's nursery trying not to let me emotions get the best of me, but I realize I've lost that battle when I have to wipe a tear from my cheek. I hear Ro's keys jingle in the lock of our front door, and I hesitate for a split second before deciding not to greet him at the door. That hurts me even more.

"Dean?" His voice rings loud in the silence of our home. I don't answer.

"Deano?" My nickname. I still don't answer him. Instead, I go to leave the nursery and retreat to our bedroom, but as soon as I open the nursery door, there stands Ro.

"Babe? Are you crying? What's wrong?" He sounds more nosy than sincere.

"Nothin', Ro. Jus' gonna go to bed." I say, slipping past him and thinking he would leave it be and not follow me. I was wrong this time.

"Tell me what's wrong, beautiful. You're scaring me. I thought I'd come home to happy Deano that wants to see me?" There it is. The selfish reason he's "interested" in my distress.

"I'm not doing this with you tonight, Ro. I need to get some rest. Dinner is in the fridge if you're hungry."

I turn my back to continue my retreat to the bedroom, but I'm stopped dead in my tracks when Ro grabs my arm. He's never put a hand on me that didn't lead to an explosive, mind-blowing orgasm.

"Let. Me. Go. Roman." I spit through clenched teeth and his arm tightens a bit.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong. I come home from a week-long Europe trip expecting my boyfriend to want to see me and maybe get a little lucky and all I find is you crying and not wanting to talk to me! What the fuck have I done? I've been gone, Dean!"

I rip my arm from his grip. "I told you I'm not doing this with you tonight. You don't really care about my emotions anyway. We never talk anymore, you haven't cuddled me in almost 3 weeks. Oh, and you thought you'd get lucky, Ro? It's been almost a month since you've even had the slightest interest in bedding me. Don't give me that fake concern. I'm going to bed." I stomp away from him and slam the bedroom door; locking it behind me.

When I wake up the next morning, I find Ro already dressed and sitting up on the couch watching TV.

"Mornin'. I made coffee." He says.

I say nothing and retreat to the kitchen to be somewhat alone with my thoughts. That doesn't work out for long.

"Okay, we're doing this. Right here and right now. What is your problem?" He slams his empty coffee mug down on the island in the kitchen.

"My problem? My problem, Roman, is that I'm with a man who doesn't want me or this child anymore. But, you don't have the balls to say it to my face. Like I said last night, we never talk anymore, we never cuddle, we haven't fucked in almost a whole fucking month! I'm doing this alone right now and I'm getting tired of it." I throw my half drank coffee in the sink and head upstairs, determined to get out of the house.

"Where are you going now?" He screams from the bottom of the steps.

"Why? It's not like you give a flying fuck anymore about what I do?!" I scream back, packing my suitcase.

As I come back down the stairs, suitcase in hand, he stands in front of the door; blocking my path.

"You're not leaving."

"Yes, I am. We're not going to solve anything screaming like this. I'm going somewhere else for a day or two. Now, move Ro."

After a few minutes of more screaming, he finally gives in and moves from the door.

Once I get me and my stuff in my car, I completely break down. Why is this all happening now? I need Ro the most right now, but he can't even stand to look at me. I can't look at him right now, either, to be completely honest. With that thought as my motivation, I pull out of the driveway and just drive. I don't know where to, yet, though.

\- The next day -

I end up at the closest hotel. Ro has been blowing up my phone all night. I'm currently laid up in the bed, uncomfy as it is. My hands interlaced over my growing bump.

I decide to pick up my cell and go through Ro's messages.

_R: Baby please come home. We can fix this. Whatever this is. _

_R: Babyyyyy. I love you! Please call me. _

_R: Alright, Little one. Startin' to piss Daddy off now. Answer me. _

_R: You're getting a spanking when you get home. You understand me? _

Those last two messages stir something deep in my belly, but I fight to listen to it. Ro isn't going to bait me in by using my favorite weakness. He knows I secretly love his spankings. Aww fuck! My cock starts to stir. Seemingly on autopilot, I immediately begin to pack my stuff back up and proceed downstairs to check out. I tell the concierge to keep the change that I've thrown on the desk as a tip. My mind is on one track and one track only. '_Get home to Ro. He'll make it all better.'_

As soon as I enter the front door, Ro is standing there with his arms crossed. His eyes blazing with a fire that not only means I'm in for it, but also means that the subsequent sex after the punishment is going to be _SO _worth it. I drop my suitcase where I stand as Daddy Ro beckons me to him with one finger and then points down to the spot where he wants me to stand. I obey as quickly as my feet would carry me. My next instruction is a verbal one.

"Take my belt off. You don't get the paddle today. That one's your favorite. You like it too much." Keeping eye contact with Ro, I undo his belt and slide it from the loops of Ro's jeans.

Then, he holds his hands out, his palms facing up and I place the belt there. Then, he spins his finger in a circle which makes my legs into jelly as I spin around in place so my back is facing Ro and he rips my sweats down into a pool at my feet. He cracks the belt against the air once, before running the leather down my spine.

"You get 10 for running off on me like that. What's your safeword, babe?"

"O-ohio, Sir."

_WHACK! _The first hit stings the meat of my ass but it's a good sting.

"Don't tense up, babe. You know that only makes this worse."

I force my body to relax. "Sorry, Sir."

Tears of relief stream down my face by the 10th hit. I'm feeling thoroughly fucked and he has barely touched me. Precum starts leaking from my cock in streams against the front door. Finally, the 10th hit comes and so do I with a loud "Thank you, Daddy!" before I clench my bottom lip between my teeth and my body trembles through the aftershocks of my orgasm.

Then, Daddy ties his belt around my neck like a makeshift collar and uses it to guide me over to the couch. Once there, he sits down and then gently yanks the extra leather of the belt, urging me onto his lap.

"Now, what was all of this about, little one? Talk to me." This time he sounds sincere and I just let it all go. I tell him how I feel like he doesn't want me anymore, how he's always working and I feel like he'll miss baby girl being born, etc. I literally spill everything to him.

"Okay. Thank you for talking to me, Sweet. Daddy promises to do better. Starting right this second. We're going to go upstairs. Daddy will carry his sweet boy. Then, Daddy's gonna run us a nice warm bath. Daddy will wash his baby all clean and you can help Daddy clean up if you'd like. After that, we'll get dressed up and I'm going to take you on a real nice date. We'll go to that restaurant you love. Then, Daddy's gonna bring you home and work you over with this cock. Gonna take my time on my sweet boy. Make you cum until the early hours of the morning. Mmm. That sounds nice, huh?

I squirm in want and absolute need in his lap. I feel his interested cock twitch under me. "Oh yes, Daddy. That sounds very nice. Thank you. C'n we go take our bath now? Please?"

He lifts me up and props me on his hip. "Of course, babe. Let's go take a bath."

Once we've stripped off and are in the bath, Ro immediately soaps up a rag and proceeds to gently rub me down. He starts on my face and neck. My breath catches as he swipes over my nipples and he smirks up at me but says nothing as he goes further down to my baby bump. He swipes the rag gently over both sides of my pelvis, completely missing my cock. I whimper.

"No, sweet. Daddy will play with you later. Remember?" I whimper again but he proceeds to wash my legs and feet. Then I sit up and he does the same thing, taking the opposite path and starting with my feet and legs. I full out moan when the rough material of the rag presses lightly against my quivering entrance. It's not there long enough for much pleasure but, damn, it felt good. Then, Daddy finishes my back and shoulders and washes my hair.

Once he's done with me, I turn around to face him. "My turn! I help Daddy now, right?

"Yes, Sweet. You can help Daddy." We proceed to finish our bath and cuddle up together until the water turns cool.

"Does my sweet baby wanna wear your harness or your collar on our date?" He asks as he's rifling through drawers picking out our date night outfits.

"Can I Daddy? I'd like both please."

"Good boy, Deano. Using nice words. Yes, you may have both. Come come. I'll put them on you."

I hurry to stand where Daddy is and turn to face my back towards him so he can assemble the harness and collar.

"Such an eager little one today. Daddy loves it." He says and I gasp as the breast strap of the harness is secured over my nipples.

Then, the collar. When Daddy first secures it, it's at the tightness I usually need it at. But, I want to push my limits a bit tonight so I speak up.

"Daddy?" I catch his attention from where he had turned to get dressed.

"Yes, love?" He quirks an eyebrow at me.

"Can you tighten the collar just a bit? Wanna be your good boy and go down real hard for you later. The collar will help me get there."

"Oh, sweet. Always wanting to please your Daddy, huh? Yes, I will tighten it. But, not too much. You know we have to be extra careful right now." He proceeds to tighten the collar to the next hole and my body visibly relaxes.

"Perfect. Thank you, Daddy.

"You're welcome, babe. Now get dressed, I made us reservations when you weren't looking." He winks at me and I dress in the royal blue dress shirt and black dress pants he had laid out for me. The pants are a little snug on my hips and butt, but Daddy likes them that way. It means my body is growing for baby girl.

Once I'm dressed and fixing my hair, Daddy comes up behind me in front of our full length mirror and takes hold of my hips; pulling them back into his own and I feel his cock hanging heavy in his own dress pants. He growls in my ear before he starts to speak.

"Mmm. Lookin' extra sexy tonight, boo. My baby is more than a snack. You're a whole fucking meal that I plan to thoroughly enjoy later." He grabs an ass cheek. "You better be ready, babe. I'm gonna ravage you tonight. Take you down piece by piece."

Then, he places a sloppy kiss to my cheek and walks away like nothing happened. Damn it, I knew I should've put my cock ring on too.


	24. Chapter 24

I'm stuck, you guys! I cannot figure out where I want the story to go from here! Help? Lol!


End file.
